


Waves

by Ignite_the_Passion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), Backstory, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Issues, Forbidden Love, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Loki in love, Love, Odin's Parenting, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Loki, Romance, Secret Relationship, Thor Ragnarok SPOILERS, slowbuild, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignite_the_Passion/pseuds/Ignite_the_Passion
Summary: Loki was the God of Mischief. He was second to Thor and treated poorly by Odin. Would there be someone out there that will love him? Even with all of his flaws and evil attempts?





	1. First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this fic. I have had the idea since Thor came out. So after seeing Thor Ragnarok I needed to post it. Please give me feedback as to help me develop this story more :)

Loki was in a sour mood as he walked through the hallways. The ten-year-old had planned the day out perfectly, yet it was all thrown off. What was originally going to be a day of lessons, pranking his brother who was getting restless and annoying from being cooped up in the castle by the storms. Loki’s mother was too busy today for Loki, which Frigga had apologized for and Thor was no where to be found, even when he promised that Loki would not cheat during a match of cards.

Choosing to distract himself, Loki headed towards the library. It was a comfortable place to hide when one was not feeling exactly social. It was large with high ceilings and a wall full of windows that had beautiful stained art through out. The bookshelves and tables were made of mahogany with gold trim. All the books were well taken care of with the bindings well maintained by the librarian, hand chosen by Odin to care for it.

Even though it was a beautiful place, it was off limits to most citizens of Asgard. Only the royal family and those who gained permission. Mainly Lords and Ladies enjoyed the honour of being allowed in there rather than reading what was offered. It was mostly books on the history, potions and the magic that was throughout the land. Loki even knew that there was a section that the library that was closed off. It was enchanted by Frigga and locked behind a key that the librarian closely guarded. That was the job of the librarian, alongside rebinding the books and translating the texts from the nine realms. Loki had heard that he was an old friend of King Odin but Loki dare not ask any time soon.

Loki did enjoy the librarian, Gregor. He was a kind man that rarely spoke to Loki. When he did it was straight to the point. To greet him, ask if he needed something specific, or quite rarely was to recommend a new book. Today was not a day that Loki wanted to go through the forced pleasantries though. He ducked down upon entering the open doors and with his crouched walk Loki snuck right beside the Gregor’s desk. Loki thanked gods that he was still quite small or else that may have failed. Upon reaching the shelves, he walked through them to get to the shelves furthest from the entrance. There laid the books on magic that he had been reading. Frigga had gotten him to read a few, but the lessons were never enough to sate his curiosity so Loki came for more.

Being surrounded by the books were calming. The smell of the papers and the sensation of dancing his fingers over the spines as he walked down the hall. Loki loved the library. It was a place that was free of the unnecessary pleasantries and gossip of the Court, with people shoving their daughters towards Thor even at such a young age. Then to him when that failed.

Loki began to slow down, knowing that he would reach the maroon coloured book from its place. It was thicker than the rest of them. He had placed it back late last night when he snuck in to return it because he wanted to impress his mother with his progress by reading ahead to comprehend the material she taught. But it was no longer there. If he had known that his mother was unavailable for lessons today than he wouldn’t have brought it back and just read it through the day.  
  
He let out a few cusses under his breath, words that his mother would disapprove of. Loki decided to glance through the other shelves for something new to learn. He would ask Gregor later for help finding it.  Loki turned down the next aisle, knowing it was on magic of the form. Mostly changing your hair colour or eyes. He could always learn some new tricks.

Glancing to the floor, Loki noticed a figure. She could not be older than himself, and was laying on her stomach with a book in front of her. Loki stopped as he took in her appearance. He had never seen her before. She was wearing her Auburn hair in a complicated looking bun that was looking loose and about to fall out. Her eyes were scanning the pages, complete focus on the book. Loki had to chuckle at how little the girl cared about her dress that some women would have fought for. Her face was scrunched up as her fingers traced under the same couple of lines, as if she was trying to figure out what it meant.

Loki realized she still had not noticed him and it gave him a good chance to think on his actions. If he was more like Thor, he would demand the book but Frigga would frown upon this. She told Loki that girls were different than boys. That softer words spoke louder than actions for girls. He shifted his foot slightly, before deciding coughing into his hand would be the best way. It wasn’t rude and he could go from how her reaction was.

The young girl glanced up and made eye contact with his bright green eyes. Her own were what reminded him of the amber necklace that his mother occasionally wore. It was a beautifully coloured stone with gold encircling it to make the stone stand out even more. There was a moment of pause as he looked at her before Loki could find his voice.

“Are you having troubles with that page?” Loki’s voice was soft as he instinctively cupped his hands behind his back, letting his chest puff out a bit. He was a sort of expert on the subject, in his mind anyways.

The girl sat up, not bothering to dust off her dress as she nodded. “Yes actually. Some of the terms are not some I have seen before.” Her voice was barely audibly, as if she was too afraid to speak in his presence. She stood up to hand him the book, with her eyes avoiding his. “I was almost done with it though.”

Loki could have just taken the book and been on his merry way to solitude. Something stopped him though. “I’ve been learning about illusion magic and this book specifically.” He shrugged a bit as he let his hands relax to his sides. “I could discuss it with you?”

He counted in his head when he saw this new person’s eyes snap up with a surprised looked on her face that turned into joy. “That sounds wonderful.”

Loki put his hand up though. “You need to do something for me though. Tell me you name?” he gave her a small smile as she paused to process his words.

“Oh, I’m Ingemar.” She took a step forward. “I really would like to know more about illusion magic. I’ve heard the concept of being able to create image of your double is spectacular.” Brushing some hair back, she continued. “This book just seemed to pop out compared to the rest of them.”

“It is a pleasure Ingemar. I am Loki.” He spoke, waiting for Ingemar to gasp or realize he was the Prince. When no such thing happened, he was pleased. “Well then, you found a good friend to speak to about this.” He held out a small pale hand for her. The girl looked at it before placing her own in it. Loki immediately noticed her skin was quite a bit tanner than his. He also noticed that her hand was much warmer than his. It radiated through his hand and up his arm. Loki began to speak about things as he discussed what he had known before starting to read the book.

They sat at a table closer to the window where they could hear the tapping noise of the rain hitting the glass ceiling above them. He opened the book, pointing to a diagram. “So, you see…”

\-----------------------------

By late afternoon, Loki had to leave the library when he realized the time. He was late for tea with his mother and had missed lunch entirely since he was so focused in teaching Ingemar. His little feet carried him across the castle before he finally arrived at the room. He slid to a halt a few feet from his mother as he took a moment to catch his breath. Frigga immediately noticed that Loki was practically pouring with excitement. A rare sight for the reserved boy. She was glad since Frigga had expected Loki to be quite bitter during tea since she had meetings with Odin on that day. Walking over from the window she was looking out, Frigga waved to the table.

Loki walked over as he smoothed out his shirt, when he was close to his mother, Frigga smoothed out his hair. Loki rarely let his hair become messy, only when he was in a rush. Loki may seem mysterious to most but Frigga could read her son quite well.

“Sorry I was late Mother.” Loki pulled the chair out for his mother before he took the seat across from her. Frigga watched him trying to contain his smile as he looked to the tea cups and placed his hands in his lap.

“It’s fine Loki.” Frigga leaned in so she could grab the tea kettle. She requested a black tea today and poured it into each of the tea cups. The amber liquid a stark contrast to the white china cups. She spoke in a quiet, yet sincere tone. “I hope you are not too upset we postponed your lesson today.”

Loki would never admit that he was upset though, since he understood the business of royals was tough even if it did displease him. “Of course not, Mother. You had things that required your time.”

He scooted forward and began to put sugar cubes into his tea. He had quite the sweet tooth compared to his older brother. Frigga saw him stir the tea slowly, as if he was judging if he should share his news with his mother or not. He was barely containing himself, and Frigga was thinking of if she should wait for Loki to spill his beans or if Frigga should ask.

 “What did you do during the time instead?” Frigga decided to ask.

Loki looked at her as if she answered his prayers. “I went into the library today to read because it was too rainy outside. I wanted to keep reading the maroon book on illusions.” Loki began as his smile widened and eyes seemed to shine. “But someone else was reading it.”

Frigga gave a small nod as she set down the pot of tea and picked up her own cup of tea that she left plain. Her other hand nudged the cookies towards her son. Loki shoved a cookie in his mouth, eating it quickly before he continued.

“I was polite and asked if she needed help, like you said to be mother. We went to a table and talked about the book. Ingemar asked me all these questions, but didn’t question my answers!”

His eyes were wide as he set his tea cup down, his hands starting to wave along with the words. “Ingemar and I then compared the magic we had learned. She was speaking about this Svefnthorn which father had used before. It’s this symbol that has multiple shapes. Those shapes all have different effects but seem to revolve around putting someone to sleep.”

“The best part though Mother?” Loki started as he leaned forward. “She did not treat me like a prince, but rather like a fellow Asgardian. Not someone that she needed to charm and woo.”

Frigga chuckled under her breath. “So, I take it that you’ve made a new friend. Did you happen to catch her last name so you could write to her later?”

Loki paused as if reality crashed in on him that Ingemar may not be here every day. He shook his head. “No, but Ingemar promised me she would be here for a few days at least since her father was here to talk with Father. She was told to stay in the libraries as to not forget her studies. I think she mentioned something about relations to Gregor, the librarian too.”

Loki’s demeanour changed to a bit more reserved as he thought more before grabbing his tea to take a large gulp.

“Well no worries then my son. You could ask her tomorrow.” Frigga responded as she took her own cookie before Loki crammed another few into his mouth. “And if it is nice out, then perhaps you could show her around. Maybe play a game with her and Thor?”

Loki’s face scrunched up as soon as Thor was mentioned. He was a rougher child than Loki. Usually playing games dueling or chasing after snakes to admire. Thor was also the one to usually charm the other children away from Loki so it was understandable he may be jealous.

Loki seemed to ponder his response for a moment. “I could see,” he began, pausing to take a breath. “But Ingemar seemed quite soft spoken so far and Thor is quite loud, Mother. I don’t want him chasing her away.” Loki confessed as his bright eyes looked down, avoiding his mother’s gaze. He was ashamed to admit it.

Frigga leaned over the table as he pushed his chin up. “Then tell Thor to play nice and if he doesn’t is it not a Prince’s duty to protect his subjects?”

Loki pondered it for a moment before nodding. “I suppose so but what if Ingemar thinks less of me then.”

“Then perhaps she was not a friend in the first place.” Frigga responded quickly. “A friend takes you for your strengths and weaknesses. They see the person you are, even in dark times.”  

They continued drinking tea as Frigga hummed lightly to herself as Loki went on to tell Frigga about his practice with illusion and that he was able to change his face to look like Thor’s for a moment.

Frigga was quite sure she knew the family of Ingemar. Odin had met with a master of potions and medicines today that he used to fight alongside. Gangris. His brother was Gregor, the librarian with a limp who had been employed with them for a couple centuries. She mentally noted to talk with her husband about it later. Odin may be pleased to hear that Loki was making friends outside of his brother, especially if he was familiar with the family.

She knew that Loki was someone who craved attention and friendship and that having only Thor to truly be comfortable and open with was a torment to Loki’s mind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so glad that you are enjoying this! I am writing this here before I forget but Ingemar is pronounced:Inje-mar so in-ju-MAR (ju kind of rhymes with chew and Mar like Mark.) is how I have been doing it.

Thor watched Loki as they ate lunch. His brother was up to something, and he knew it. His brother, every the mischievous one, would play along with silly faces when their parents were distracted. Half the fun was trying to not laugh at one another. Today, Loki preferred to stare down at his bowl while he ate. Thor thought it may because the weather was slightly better with only a grey sky and stopped raining.

Loki was still mindful of his manners though. He did not slurp or spill his soup, even if he was shovelling the stew into his mouth using pieces of bread. Thor was at least thankful his brother was present this time. Yesterday, it was just Thor at lunch because of his family’s meeting. It was uncomfortable, and reminded Thor about how he disliked being alone for meals.

Thor took a few more spoons of stew as he listened to his mother talk about some upcoming event that they’d surely have to go to. He was settling into dinner when he heard Loki speak up. His voice quivered a bit with nerves. “Father. Mother. May I be excused please?”

Odin looked to his wife with an eyebrow slightly raised, as if asking his wife for answers. Frigga gave a small nod. “Yes son.” Odin spoke as they continued the conversation. Frigga glanced over with a smile as Loki walked politely out of the room with his hands behind his back. He barely made it through the door threshold before bursting into a run. His steps echoed down the hall, causing Frigga to let out a giggle.

Thor squinted at the door as he decided once he finished he would find Loki to understand what caused his brother to act so weird.

\---------------------

 

Loki barrelled through the marble halls with great speed, taking every twist and turn to get to the library as quickly as he could. Upon reaching the hall, Loki slowed down to his usual pace as to give the pretense of being calm and not stir suspicion. Ingemar was waiting outside the library with her back leaning against the stone wall. She was far more casually dressed that day, with a pale yellow dress and dark grey tights. Her hair wasn’t in any ridiculous hairstyle but instead a half-up ponytail tied with a large ribbon. Ingemar glanced up from staring at the floor. I

“Loki, I was beginning to think you were otherwise occupied today. With how nice it is out.” 

Loki shook his head. “I like to keep my word.” He grinned at her before leaning  his towards forward. “We could take advantage of the nice weather. I have a great idea planned if you’d like, instead of just sitting in the library.” Loki’s eyes glint with mischief. Ingemar tilted her head as she thought about it, her amber eyes flickering with curiosity. She was reading his body language, and Loki could see concern flicker across her face. 

Loki pouted a bit at this before he held out his hand. “Trust me?” He raised his hand up, hinting for Ingemar to take it. Ingemar’s hand hovered over his for a moment, before she placed it into his hand. 

“I’ll trust you Loki.” he gave her a toothy grin before giving his hand a comforting squeeze. Loki led her through the hall slowly, keeping an eye on who was around. He was glad that no one was paying them any mind. After all, they were just two small children. Ingemar continued to cling to Loki’s hand; putting all trust in him. She noticed that Loki was naturally cold to the touch at first; but figured it was natural. Her eyes were glued to his back, right between the shoulder blades and avoided anyone that they passed.  

After a few more twists and turns, Loki reaches two doors. He pushed one open, revealing the outdoors as the wind winded around the two. Ingemar looked out and saw they were at a beautiful garden. Large trees, with a few bearing fruit, surrounded the edge with a stone wall behind them. All sorts of flowers were spread throughout. Many not native to Asgard, but still beautiful. A stone path circled around so one could see all the flowers, and life. In the middle was a pond. It was encircled by lilies, and other plant life. Different animals were scurrying around; ducks in the pond, ravens in the trees, and the occasional rodent or snake skittering across the grass. 

“Here we are.” 

Ingemar was in awe, as she grounded herself by clinging to Loki’s hand with both of hers. Loki glanced back and grinned at her. “It is nice and quiet here. The only time people come out is to walk and gossip. Or if Thor and I come to play.” Loki walked them over to the pond and sat down on the edge of the water and slipped off his shoes so he could splash his feet in the water. Ingemar let go of his hand to unbuckle hers and Loki couldn’t help but feel a shiver of cold run through him that started at his hand. 

He shrugged it off and decided now that Ingemar had gotten comfortable, he could start doing what he wanted to show her here. 

“Watch this.” Loki spoke, as he glanced over to Ingemar before staring at the pond. He waved his hand before setting it down as Loki stared at the pond. A green shimmer appeared on the pond before a mirror image of the duck swimming about appeared. The original duck, who was known to be quite territorial, began to squawk and flap its wings. Ingemar was focused on the two ducks as the imitation one began starting to flap its own wings. Her mouth was slightly agape and eyes shone with wonder. The real duck got upset at it and swam at the illusion. It disappeared as soon as the duck touched it, causing the animal great confusion. 

  
Ingemar giggled into her hands, which reminded of Loki of bells or how he pictured light elves would. They watch the duck calm down and continue to swim the pond, his head raised high as if the duck itself had defeated the rival. 

“That was fantastic Loki.” Ingemar finally spoke as she stared at the water as ot moved. Loki could see the spark of interest in her eyes. Loki nudged her gently with his elbow as he gave her a soft smile. He leaned close to speak with her as if it was a secret.

“You could try?” Loki offered as he held out his hand again to her. “I could teach you some.” 

Ingemar’s hand immediately went to tuck her hair behind her ear, clearly a nervous tick of hers that Loki noticed over the day and a bit of knowing her  “I would like that. To be truthful though, I know some already.” 

His eyes widened in curiosity. He had not met many others who could do magic. Even fewer closw to his age. His green eyes lit up and his grin returned. “Would you should me?” 

Ingemar gauged his response to make sure it was one of positivity not scrutiny. When Ingemar was confident in herself that Loki was not looking for something to tease her with, she nodded and began waving her hand a bit. Her brow wrinkled as she focused on the water in front of her. Loki enjoyed seeing her amber eyes focused in concentration, it was like a fire was lit behind them. His eyes drifted when he noticed movement towards the water. Little drops of water were beginning to rise off of the surface. Ever so slowly and carefully the water came towards her outreached hand, its movements reminiscent of how the pond water was moving. In her concentration, Ingemar’s jaw clenched shut. The water started to swirl around her fingers. 

“LOKI!” 

A voice rang  out behind her as Ingemar jumped slightly and the water fell onto Ingemar’s dress.  Loki and Ingemar looked back as they noticed the blond prince coming towards the pair, his hand waving wildly in the air. 

Loki’s stomach dropped as he saw Thor. He absolutely loved his brother he did, but Loki was enjoying his private friend to discuss magics and things that would bore Thor. 

“Thor.” He muttered and began to stand up, sort of shielding Ingemar from his brother's view as Thor ran towards the two. 

Thor raised a brow at how his brother was posed. Behind him was a timid looking girl. Loki was hiding a new friend of his from Thor, but Thor was not sure why. They shared most things, even if it was just telling each other.

“What are you two doing?” Thor questioned as he stood in front of Loki, crossing his arms before raising an eyebrow. “Also, who are you?” 

“In-ingemar.” the girl murmured quietly.  Amber eyes were staring at the ground towards Loki’s feet in front of her as if she was not sure how to react now. Loki, already becoming quick with the silvertongue, spoke to his brother. 

“Ingemar and I were waiting for our stomachs to settle before we started any type of game.” he lied since he felt it not right to share Ingemar’s magic with Thor.

Thor hesitated and dropped his arms as he thought over his brother’s words. Loki’s eyes were staring to Thor with a silent plea to just go with his words and not scare away his new friend. Either his brother believed him or caught on fast. Loki was not sure 

“May I join?” Thor asked, his gaze looking more to Ingemar and a tone more calm. Thor stepped over a bit and crouched down. 

Loki glanced over at Ingemar as she looked up. It was clear that the girl recognized Thor as someone to be respected. She reminded Loki of being a rabbit with how skittish she was around new people. Yet around Loki, she had quickly trusted him. 

“Su-sure. What would you like to play?” 

Loki interrupted immediately before Thor suggested they re enact battles. “Let’s do hide and seek. Thor can be it.” 

Thor seemed excited by the game, nodding and covered his eyes with his hands before anyone else could speak. “No leaving the garden though! I’m not chasing both of you through all of Asgard like I had to last time Loki.” 

Removing a hand, he gave Ingemar a teasing look. “He hid over at the bakery before sneaking back to the library.” Thor covered his eyes again and began counting. 

Loki smiled as he put a finger over his lips, with the other one reaching out for Ingemar. She was looking around as Loki guided her towards the edge of the garden while Thor started counting.

“4, 5, 6…” 

When they got far enough away that Thor could not hear them, Loki spoke quickly and quietly.

“Thor is typical. He’ll start in the obvious places. Trees and glancing behind the bushes. He also listens for the duck to give me away.”

“18, 19, 20, 21…” 

Ingemar nodded while standing for a moment, and glancing behind Loki. Her eyes widened as an idea struck her and she smiled. It was a far-off plan, but it’d work. Ingemar practically dragged Loki to the bush, who stumbled at first before he raised a brow. “I just said hiding behind the bush won’t work.” He spoke in a loud whisper. 

Ingemar shook her head. “We aren’t hiding in it. But rather, under.” Ingemar laid down on her stomach as she scooted under the bush. It was a place that had some flowers in front of it creating a perfect cover. She had made sure her dress was not sticking out in any way either. 

Some of her hair was catching in the underbrush but she didn’t mind as her cheek laid against the cool dirt. Loki debated for a moment before he followed suit as he crawled in with his face staring at hers. Opposite cheek laying on the dirt. 

Both smiled as they tried suppressing their giggles for the brilliant idea. Thor continued to count up to 50 before he finally started walking around the bush. He was quite into the idea of a hunt. Thor’s footsteps were getting closer and closer to them as both held their breath, with Ingemar covering her mouth, and stared at each other. 

“AHA!” Thor shouted before letting out a loud whine. 

Thor was beside them, his shoes being seen between the flower plants. He had believed they were hiding under the bush.  Ingemar made a cringed expression, waiting for the moment that Thor realized they were there as she looked to Loki in concern. Neither dared to move a muscle until Thor’s footsteps were becoming faint. Loki could hear his brother’s yelling in the distance as Thor searched through the trees and bushes, becoming more desperate. 

Loki was waiting until his brother’s temper got the best of him and he flipped out. Glancing to check on Ingemar, he noticed she had her eyes closed and her breathing was relaxed. The hand that rested on her mouth now laying in front of her. Ingemar fell asleep while hiding. Loki chuckled at the reaction. 

“Dang it Loki! Where are you?” Thor shouted followed with a loud splashing noise that was possibly a rock being thrown into the water. 

Loki moved his arm to shake Ingemar. Her amber eyes slowly opened to be half lidded and he gestured to leave the bush. Both crawled out as Loki called out.

“We win!” 

Thor ran over as he raised a brow. “Were you using magic?” 

“Nope. We just outsmarted you brother.” 

“I checked those bushes though!” Thor proclaimed, getting really close to Loki. Ingemar finally butted in. 

“Loki said you’d check behind the bush… so we hid under it.” Her voice quivered a bit but Ingemar was trying to keep her eyes up. Loki glanced over to see the girl’s hands were shaking a bit. 

Thor seemed to pause for a moment, looking at Ingemar, before he realized the logic behind it and burst into laughter. 

“Loki’s found a good friend.” Thor declared as he smiled. “Loki should be it this time though.” Before Thor started running off to the side. 

The trio continued this game for another hour or so. Loki found Ingemar quickly who hid in the apple tree but it took longer this time than usual to find Thor; who chose a new type of hiding place upon Ingemar’s recommendation. Right in the pond’s plant without even the duck seeing him. 

Ingemar chased the brothers the third time. Loki had almost given up on her finding him when she finally had poked him in the side causing Loki to yelp loudly and stumble into the flowers, covering himself in pedals. 

Thor was found quite quickly afterwards because of his laughing at Loki’s misfortune. Even Ingemar had begun to laugh at him. His hands were covered in a sticky substance from the plant as Loki grinned before waving his hand and chasing Ingemar. She squealed and ran, Thor following Ingemar’s lead when he saw Loki trying to get either of them with his sticky hands. 

He chased the two around the garden until he stopped Ingemar right near the pond with a rock blocking her other exit. Grinning Loki got closer as she took a step back. The edge was slippery and her heel slipped away.

She shrieked as Loki tried grabbing her hand, only to be pulled in during the process. 

Thor saw this as he decided it was best to join the other two into the pond. The duck let out angry sqawks on the otherside of the pond before flapping its wings. It charged towards the three youth as they let out another yelp before the trio ran towards the castle, not caring about their soaking clothes. Thor was the quickest and arrived at the door. He opened the door and waited for the two to get there. The other two slide inside before Loki and Thor grabbed the door and yanked it shut just as the duck arrived. The angry flaps of wings could be heard outside of it as they all sat on the tiled floor and took a moment to process the situation that happened. All three began to laugh.

This was how the three were found by Frigga on her walk to find Loki to see if he was coming for his lesson. Thor was leaning on the wall and clutching his stomach, whereas Loki laid on his stomach with his hands under his head. The girl Frigga did not know was laying on her back with her arms spread and staring at the ceiling.

It appeared that Thor was telling a hilarious story. 

“So, as we are walking through this bush, Loki and I walk much too close to this bird’s nest. Of course, they just had laid their eggs so these two birds chase us as father is watching behind. They got a good chunk of our hair before they finally let us be. It suited to be apart of their nest.” 

“Thor had to cover that spot by arranging his hair for a few months until it grew back.” Loki added as Thor rolled his eyes.

“You used magic to hide it!” The girl was giggling and did not notice the Queen. It was Thor that did first. 

“Mother!” he exclaimed happily as Ingemar’s eyes widened and she scurried to get up and curtsey. 

“Your highness.” She spoke, staying curtseyed for a moment before standing upright and fiddling with her dress that was sticking to her from the damp. 

“Why hello you three. It appears you must have been up to something.” Frigga spoke, her tone could be seen as judging unless you knew her and realized she was more curious as she waved her hands. “Could this be the reasons that the ducks are so upset this afternoon?” 

Thor and Loki looked at each other with a guilty expression as they nodded. “We were playing hide and seek. Then chase but we fell into the pond and it made the duck mad.” 

Thor puffed his chest proudly. “I was the fastest at outrunning the goose mother.” 

Frigga smiled at the boys as she looked to Ingemar. “I hope they were not too much to handle.” Ingemar shook her head wildly. She was biting her lip and keeping quiet. Loki wanted to help Ingemar out but knew it would be far more difficult to have someone be less afraid of a queen than another child.  

“Well I think you three should go change, before you catch an ailment and require the medics.” The three nodded as Thor immediately scrambled up. “But Ingemar, could I speak with you a moment?”

Loki paused, looking between Ingemar and his mother. He wanted to stay with her and interfere but the look his mother shot him ceased that idea. He had yet to perfect masking himself or creating a full form version of himself. 

As he walked, Loki worried what his mother may say to Ingemar and if he'd see her again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I did not upload last week, I was busy with school essays and I also got way ahead of myself so I had to split this into two chapters. After class today, I am offically on exam weeks (which is like 3 weeks at my university) so I will be updating this. If you follow any other fics I have, I will work on them too.

Loki sat waiting for his mother in the tea room. It had been nearly a week since he had seen Ingemar and it worried him, even though they were still new friends .The worry only worsened when his mother answered teas and made Loki focus on only the lessons; refusing to answer his questions. But Loki was going to put his foot down, when she sat down he would ask exactly what was concerning him.

 

When Frigga walked into the room, she had her head raised and was dressed as formally as usual. Loki could never tell exactly what his mother was up to before because Frigga always dressed to impress. Loki, still learning to become the gentleman, came and pulled out a chair for his mother so she could see the view of the window, which she enjoys. He walked over to the seat on her right and sat down. Frigga began to pour the tea, having this as a bonding opportunity for the pair instead of having any handmaids or anyone to bother them during this time. Frigga had barely begun to pour the second cup of tea when Loki spoke.

 

“Did you tell Ingemar she was no longer allowed near Thor or I? Was Father responsible?” Loki thought he was calm, but this mother could hear his worry. Green pleading eyes stared at Frigga, partly for answer, and partly to see if his mother was speaking the truth. 

 

Frigga held the teapot in her hand as she paused before finishing pouring the second cup and setting the teapot aside. Glancing to her son, Frigga shook her head. “Loki, no.” Straightening her back, Frigga gave her younger son a reassuring smile. “Ingemar is here to learn. So she has been busy with her father, Gangris, to brew some remedies.” Pushing the tea cup towards Loki, she continued.

 

“It is an unfortunate coincidence on the timing; however, for you. Her family has been leaders in the potions and medicines we have for Asgard but the training requires Ingemar to begin learning from an early age. She has a role just like you and Thor will.” 

  
Loki seemed to be pleased by the answer, but she knew he would be quite disappointed when he found out that Ingemar and her parents were leaving tomorrow to their cottage. For the sake of privacy, Gangris took a house on the outskirts of the main city in the woods. It was near where some of the more popular herbs grew for easy harvesting. Loki would get the pleasure, when dinner arrived, that Ingemar and her family would be present for dinner. 

 

Loki sipped on his tea and ate cookies before asking his mother about how here day had been. The rest of the afternoon had followed into that lull as well. 

 

The sun was almost setting in the sky when they were called for dinner. Thor and Loki had been playing together, so they walked in for dinner at the same time. Loki’s eyes immediately widened upon seeing the company.Across from where his mother sat was three adults and a young lady. Loki sat down as he observed Ingemar. It was clear her parents had dressed her up for the dinner. She looked stiff with her hair half up, in what had to be plenty of pins. Ingemar looked itchy and uncomfortable in the lacy light grey coloured dress with full sleeves. Loki thought she looked far more like the porcelain dolls he had seen in the market. 

Loki and Thor glanced over to Odin, as Odin spoke up. “Thor, Loki. Tonight I’ve invited my dear friend to join us with his family.” Pointing to the man beside him, he began. “This is Gangris. He’s the man in charge of medicinal needs for our land, he creates and keeps the recipes in safe keepings for everything including the rare medicines. His wife, Asta. Then as you two know, Gregor who is also a great friend of mine, and finally Gangris’ daughter, Ingemar.” 

  
  


“A pleasure.” Loki responded calmly, his green eyes flickering back to his friend as the food came out. Through the dinner, Gangris proceeded to tell the three youth about the stories of old from fighting with Odin, towards how Odin immediately saw Frigga and went to woo her without knowing who she was. There was mild chatter between Frigga and Asta as well, sometimes those two interjecting into the stories to tell the men to stop over exaggerating the tales. 

 

Loki, as much as he could, kept his eyes on his friend but he could see from his occasional glances that his father was amused from this dinner. Ingemar had barely spoken during the meal, only answering questions with a small voice and saying thank you when her plate was brought to her. Loki made eye contact with her again as she gave him a small smile before his eyes went over to her parents. She was a mix and match of her parents. Ingemar seemed to take the same physique from her mother, and her heart face shape, straight nose that was a bit larger than the average and heart shaped lips. From her father, the distinct upturned amber coloured eyes that had a sharp confidence behind them, and although his hair was faded now, she got his auburn coloured hair. Her tan skin was a mix of her parents, with her mother being a dark haired tanned beauty and her father being rather pale. 

 

“Ingemar,” a booming voice rang out as Loki and Ingemar’s eyes darted over to Odin. Ingemar’s eyes glanced towards her father before she inhaled a deep breath. 

  
“Y-yes Allfather?” Her voice was quite small, but thankfully Odin could hear it. 

 

“Your father has spoke to me that you plan on learning your family skills. How are you enjoying that?” Loki glanced to his father, what was he getting at? He tilted his head, as Loki thought why his father was asking. Ingemar paused for a moment while trying to think. 

  
Gregor nudged his niece gently on the side, before Gregor moved in hand in a round motion, to signal her to give their king an answer.

 

“Yes, Allfather. My father’s already trained me in all the known plants and how to harvest them. Soon I’ll start helping to make the different draughts.” Ingemar’s hands were in her lap as she stared at the table. “Uncle Gregor has recommended the books to improve my education as well.” She did not utter another word afterwards 

 

“I see. Well we shall see how your training goes, shall we?” Odin spoke before turning to his wife as Loki and Ingemar both let out a sigh of relief neither realized they were holding. Ingemar looked at him with a concerned gaze as he lifted a raised thumb above the table. 

\------------------------------

Ingemar starting coming for regular day or two meetings but after almost six years, Ingemar had finally visited and was staying for a week. In the meantime, the two wrote each other constantly, and stayed together at all formal events. Loki was excited to see his and was even willing to share a bit of his time with Thor knowing the two enjoyed the other’s company. Thor had just gone through puberty and now towered over the two, he was even beginning to grow some blond hairs on his chin. Ingemar was still going through it, and had risen to be the same height as Loki for the moment and the hints of a mature figure slowly appearing. Loki on the other hand was still quite small, but his mother assured him it was just that boys matured slower than girls. 

 

That morning, the three had left the castle quite early, when the sun was barely rising in the sky since the boys were bragging about their fishing skills, and Ingemar decided to challenge the boys that should would probably be able to keep up or beat them. Frigga had told them the night before to bring any fish back and they perhaps could eat it for dinner since Odin would enjoy the meal. 

 

To be honest, Loki was pleasantly surprised when Ingemar revealed she had fished quite a bit. When Thor found out, he immediately agreed to the challenge and insisted that they do it the next day. The two brother knew the area better, so Thor and Loki led Ingemar through the forest on the Northern Side of the City. They travelled through the thick brush as Thor began to boast about the times that Odin had taken them there. It also was the forest that the animals disliked Thor and Loki. 

 

Along the way to the water, Thor got distracted a total of three times. Once by an interestingly shaped tree that made a U shape of sorts that he needed to climb, a beautiful snake that he brought over to Ingemar telling her that he’d help her to not be afraid. Ingemar just simply petted it and walked away chuckling towards Loki. Finally, Thor claimed that the shortcut to the water was to the left, but it was not and just led them through an area of mud. 

 

The sun was only about a quarter of the way up in the sky when they finally reached the pond, and the three all took their places on the water edge. Loki and Ingemar sat near each other, but there was enough space as to not affect each other’s catches too much. Thor, being ever the competitive one, decided to go about ten paces from them and chose to sit there. Each of them had their own bait ready and hooked so they could swim. 

 

It took awhile for any of them to catch anything, and Loki was talking with Ingemar about some of the newest things that had happened. Although, even the communications was not enough to deal with the boredom as they continued to stare at the wire waiting for something to bite.

 

Loki glanced over to his brother, and noticed that Thor was completely in the zone for his fishing. You could see the frustration starting to form with his brow furrowing and his shifting. Loki knew that Odin taught them for the purpose of survival but also so they could learn the value of patience. 

  
An idea popped into his mind, as he leaned over and whispered quietly. “Would you like to have some fun?” 

 

Ingemar raise a brow at her best friend, and pushed the strands of hair that escaped her braid behind her ear. “I’m listening.” 

 

“You know that you can move water? Can you tug his hook?” Loki suggested, a grin forming on his face. 

 

Ingemar leaned a bit so she could glance at Thor before focusing on Thor’s wire. Her left hand hid behind Loki’s figure as she moved it in a figure eight shape. The wire began to tug as Thor cheered out.

 

“Aha! I’ll get the first catch!” Thor sprang forward to try pulling his in. The moment the hook left the water, all movement ceased and joy dropped from Thor’s face. 

  
Thor began to curse as Loki asked. “No luck?” He was trying to stop his chuckles, but the snorted laugh of Ingemar caused his own fit of laughter to begin. The pair ended up falling onto their backs in laughter. Thor was not impressed as he stomped a few more paces away to try again. 

 

The pair tried this trick a few more times, but thankfully Thor had ended up catching some fish. By the time the sun was getting close to the center of the sky, they had collected around ten fish. Ingemar and Thor had both caught three, and Loki caught four. However one of his was barely longer than his own thumb. They arrived to the kitchens through a path Thor had discovered to be quicker. One of the chefs saw the three and immediately took them to a quieter area. Carefully he showed the three how to gut, descale and debone the fish. Loki enjoyed the fact that although Ingemar had grimaced, she did not stop. 

 

By the time the fish were finish, the three were more than ready to eat. Loki decided that he had shared quite enough time with Thor and pulled Ingemar with him towards a quieter place to ear where they both showed off their magic for the rest of the day. 

\------------------------------

The trend continued this way for quite some time over the next few decades. Ingemar would visit and both boys would spend time with her. Thor teasing Loki even after he finished growing about how he was just a bit shorter than Thor. They exchanged the games they played into more skill based things. Ingemar taught the young princes exactly what plants were safe to eat, which would help with sickness and even the few that could be used as poisons. In turn, Loki helped Ingemar become a much smoother liar, and the confidence needed. She was nowhere near the level the Silvertongue Loki was, but it was a start. Thor also had begun to help Loki teach Ingemar on how to defend herself. Frigga had suggested it since she “Not all men were raised to be gentlemen by their mothers.” Ingemar was never able to win in the fights with them, but each time she got quicker and stronger. Thor had even begun recommending that she learn from his friend Sif, since the other women may know more appropriate techniques. 

 

In private Loki would take Ingemar to the library or his own chambers, where they worked on their magical abilities. Loki was a natural when it came to illusions and could learn anything they looked into faster. But Loki was patient and helped Ingemar come to a sense of understanding. Loki enjoyed teaching someone else, and being the one that someone looked up to. 

  
  


Loki had just reached one of his first milestones, his hundredth birthday which was quite popular to celebrate since it was the beginning of a long life. However, in the days leading up to his birthday, he had not seen Ingemar at all. Her uncle, Gregor, had told Loki that she had been working on an ailment that was affecting some of the newborns with spots all over. Gregor had made sure to emphasis that both Ingemar and Gangris were quarantined during the time as to not spread it further. 

 

It disappointed him that he may not see his best friend, and that he had not heard back from her in nearly six months by letter. So, Loki decided to take pity on himself and asked the handmaiden to just bring his breakfast to his room that day. Fate had other plans, and the handmaiden informed him that his mother requested he come to breakfast in the room they normally had tea in. Loki took his time dressing before he walked to the room. Although he tried to hide it, his mother knew about his sour mood. 

 

Without words, she hugged her son and gave him a sympathetic smile. “Happy Birthday my son.” Frigga spoke as she put her hands on his cheek. “Do you want to talk about what is upsetting you?” 

 

Loki gave his mother a small smile as he shook his head. “No mother it’s okay. It’s nothing too important. I just hoped Ingemar would be here.” 

 

“I know if she could, she would Loki.” Frigga put an arm around his waist and escorted him to the table. “You have plenty of days to celebrate in the future, how about we just try to make the most of today?” 

  
It was some of his favourite foods set out as Frigga poured a mint tea for them. Loki thought about his mother’s words. Perhaps it could be a great day for him. 

 

The rest of the day passed slowly as Loki went through the motions, thanking anyone who wished him a birthday greeting. He was even quite silent when he arrived at the feast. Normally, he would be quite pleased by everyone celebrating him with Thor in the background but today he could not seem to get into the right mood. Although he would admit that his mood was improving once he had a few ales in him. 

 

Thor sat down, putting another ale in front of him before roughly patting his brother on the back. “Stop being blue brother. It’s your party.” Thor took a gulp from his own mug in front of him. “Drink, dance. Woo a few pretty girls.” He laughed before standing up. 

 

“Now if you’ll excuse me I think I will take my own advice.” Thor winked as he walked over to Sif and leading her towards the dancefloor. 

 

Loki watched the table as he thought about it before noticing a little card in front of him. It had suddenly appeared and had a floral design on it. 

 

His hand carefully opened it as he read the words on the page.  “Sorry I’m so late. - Inge” Loki raised a brow as he glanced around before looking back to see the familiar face.

 

Ingemar’s hair was down but you could see it still shone with some wetness, her skin was slightly red from heat or from being rubbed too hard and she was in a dark blue dress. Her smile was worrying. “I got here as soon as I could.” 

 

Loki sighed in relief as he hugged her. “Why did you not write sooner?” Loki asked in a whispered breath. 

  
Ingemar hugged him back. “I just got out of the quarantine a mere ten minutes ago. The last baby has been sent back home.” Ingemar let go of Loki as he grinned. His expression did not last however since Thor had immediately come over. 

 

“Ingemar! You came. Come, dance with me.” Before even a squeak could come out of her mouth, Ingemar was being led to the dance floor. Loki watched his brother and friend dance, with his parents dancing nearby as his stomach curled a bit. 

 

He walked down to the dance floor, as snippets of conversation could be heard. 

 

“-are they betrothed?” 

“Get along so well-” 

“Thor’s the hit of the party.” 

 

These annoyed Loki as he pushed by, when he got close, Ingemar’s amber eyes connected with his as she smiled at Thor and excused herself. Pushing through the crowd, Ingemar nearly toppled onto Loki. 

 

“Would you care to dance?” Loki looked at her and grabbed her by the hand. He led the dance to the quick beat, as he chuckled at her anytime she stumbled. 

 

“Perhaps I’ll need to get dance lessons before your next party.” Ingemar kidded. “Thankfully if I dance with you, I spare the poor Asgardians from putting up with it.” she had never been much of a dancer, and it was something that Loki thought hilarious. 

 

“I could give you a lesson now.” Loki’s one hand grabbed hers to adjust it on his shoulder before resting on the small of her back and pulling her close. “Just focus on me.” 

 

Ingemar looked at him before nodding. Her eyes looked into his with wonder and admiration, as he counted under his breath. Immediately Ingemar’s dancing improved some. He had tuned out the rest of the party as they danced. Loki could see the flush on her cheeks or that her eyes would sometimes drift down to look at something lower on his face before coming back up again. 

 

The clapping brought the two out of their focus, when they realized the musicians were taking a small break. Loki smiled as he decided to head out to garden. Ingemar followed behind grabbing a plate of snacks for the two whereas Loki grabbed a tray full of mugs of ale. The two sat under the apple tree as Loki laughed. 

 

“I’m going to admit, it was a rather terrible day when I thought you would not be here.” Loki stated as Ingemar tilted her head and set the mug she was drinking out of down. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Well because, you are my closest friend.” Loki spoke immediately before taking a sip of his own mug. How many mugs had it been now? He grinned as he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You make me feel better about my days. You literally warm me up.” Loki said as he rested a hand on her cheek. “See?” 

 

Ingemar laughed a bit at this as she nodded. Her eyes were avoiding Loki’s though. Puzzled, Loki leaned forward and rested his head against hers. “Inge, look at me.” He whispered in a pleading voice. Amber eyes slowly connected with his own. Loki could see something deep inside them, he could not quite place a finger on the word, but it drew him in. 

  
Loki just acted as his lips connected with Ingemar’s. He could feel hers part slightly from a gasp. He stayed there for a moment until Loki felt the shy movements of her own lips against his. The kiss stayed quite innocent until Ingemar pulled herself back. 

 

“I quite liked that.” Loki stated as he saw that Ingemar’s face was one of upset.    
  


“Th- that shouldn’t have happened.” Ingemar spoke as she pushed herself up. “I’m sorry, L-My Prince, I must leave. It’s late.” Ingemar rushed away, leaving Loki at the tree by himself with the nagging question of what did he do wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon Ingemar running off, Loki immediately chased after her. He caught up with her near his room as he grabbed onto her hand. “Ingemar wait!” Loki cried out as he squeezed her hand. Loki pulled her close as he buried his face into her hair. “Ingemar please.”

She was limp against him as he held onto her. Loki continued to hold onto Ingemar as the words just began to ramble out of his mouth. “I just miss you, I never see you anymore.” Loki began as he continued. “You’ve become so distant, there are now YEARS between you and I see each other. We used to be best friends for Odin’s sake!” Loki squeezed his eyes shut as he continued. “And now I try to spend time with you, but you slip right out of my fingers.”

Ingemar stayed quiet for a moment before she finally spoke. “Loki, we were children when we spent all our days together.” Ingemar began as she pushed herself back and away from him. Her voice shook a bit, but there was Loki could feel the strength in it. “But we have jobs to do first and foremost.”

This angered Loki as his hands clenched together. “So you’ve grown tired of me?” he sputtered out as Amber eyes darted up to meet his.

“No Loki. That’s not what I am saying-”

“That’s what it seems seeing as you couldn’t even be here on time for my birthday.”

Ingemar looked at him with amber eyes full of anger. “I came as soon as I possibly could. I’m sorry that I was busy trying to help our people.” She threw her arms up as she grabbed onto her hair. “Loki, you’re drunk. Let’s talk about this later.”

“No!” Loki yelled as he stepped forward. “Since with you later could be another century around while you’re busy. You even said that it shouldn’t have happened.”

Ingemar’s hand ran through her hair as she looked at the ground. “I meant the kiss! I should not have kissed you back.” Loki stared at her as he felt his heart drop.

“W-why?” Loki asked, his words showing the heartbreak before he screamed. “WHY?!” he then shouted at Ingemar as she retracted. Ingemar had shrunk in her stance as Loki became to scream at her. “Is it because I could never be like Thor? Or that you prefer Thor to me.”

“Could it be that even all this time, that you were using me to get Thor.” Loki began his ramble as Ingemar stared at him as if he was spitting acid in his words. “Using me to get to my broth-”

Ingemar slapped him across the cheek as she finally yelled out at him. “I should not have kissed you back because I believed I was NOT good enough. You’re flocked by court ladies all the time but you know what? We were both wrong.” She put her finger up pointing at him before she finally shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. Turning on her heel, Loki could hear a sob as Ingemar walked away.

“Don’t bother talking to me until you’ve come to your senses.”

With that, Ingemar was gone.

Loki woke up the next day with his head pounding, especially his one cheek. The memories of nights previously came flooding in. He dug the heels of his hands against his eyes as he let out a groan, wishing it had all been a dream.   
  
He rested his head on his pillow. What made him decide to kiss her? It was something that came completely out of left field. Inside of him was the bubbling anger that Ingemar was furious with him. He had never seen her scream like that, let alone cry because of his actions or behaviour. Loki let all of insecurities out that he had towards Ingemar.

These thoughts were something that stayed with him even as he went to have tea later with his mother, he was thankful that his magic could hide the slight discoloration of his cheek.

Frigga knew almost immediately her son was distressed as she pushed the tray of sugar cookies over to him before taking a sip out of her tea. “You seemed to disappear awhile at your party last night, did something happen?”

Loki looked like he was going to deny this but Frigga added. “It is clearly on your mind.”   
Loki felt like he could be honest with his mother as he spoke.

“I made a mistake last night mother. Ingemar is now mad at me.”

“How bad of a mistake could it have been?” Frigga spoke as she leaned forward a bit on the table.

Loki told his tale as best he could, but he could even feel his words twisting slightly to portray him as the victim. It was only natural with his silvertongue. Frigga seemed to see through it as she nodded along.

“So you both seemed to have been caught up in the emotions of the matter?”

Loki scoffed. “Emotions? There’s just just the appreciation of friendship mother.” Loki spoke as he sipped his tea. “I highly doubt that there is anything more, alcohol just has a bizarre way of messing with how things come across.”

Frigga gave a little hum noise in response before she spoke. “The worst lies are the lies we tell ourselves. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think. We do this because we're afraid.” It was a Midgard quote that she thoroughly enjoyed. Before changing the subject to things about the other gossip from the party. Loki still felt the anger in his stomach as he continued his days.

It was later after dinner that Thor had pulled his brother aside. Loki was confused but he was sure it was some silly thing that Thor wanted to talk about, like the latest woman he wooed at his party. What Loki heard shook him and he even needed to have Thor repeat himself.

Ingemar was gone. She left to collect herbs and other needed ingredients for potions. Normally they sent someone, but in this case she had pleaded with Odin to send her, claiming it was important for her to practice gathering. Loki’s hearing barely processed as he paled. The next words rang through his head.

“Ingemar clearly had been upset brother. She refused to speak about it with me though.” Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder as he sighed. “It’s unfortunate she left as quickly as she had. Ingemar told me how excited she was to see if you would go to the play with her.”

Loki shook his head as he pushed away from Thor. he went to a place he could destroy and let all of his emotions flow freely as he destroyed the room and its furnishings.

\---------------------

Loki was surprised to see that it had been almost a century to see Ingemar again in the castle at Midgard. What angered is she was walking with he did not recognize and looked like a native of Vanaheim. They were laughing as they carried large baskets to the medical area. Ingemar had turned and seen Loki but continued to the way of the medical centre.

Loki told himself that he was over Ingemar and that he could easily see her and apologize. But he was proven wrong immediately. She looked nearly the same as when he had last seen Ingemar, but now her hair had grown more. Instead of the pale colours she seemed to wear previously were gone, replaced with a deep purple sweater dress that had large holes on either shoulders with dark tights. Loki could say honestly that she seemed happy and far more tanned but that could be because of her spending most of her time outdoors.

Later, Thor had informed him about how Ingemar had gone to Vanaheim first and was accompanied back by a man named Hogun due to the sheer amount of herbs and ingredients she had collected. At dinner Odin decided to have a feast for Hodun’s visit. Thor was quite interested in meeting Hogun and they spoke through the night and drank plenty while across the table Ingemar sat beside Frigga and the were invested in their conversation. Loki did not enjoy this dinner at all as he glanced over to Hodun again.

“Ingemar would tell me all the different stories of Midgard and its beauty,” he grinned as he took a gulp of his ale. “It is so strange to see everyone living in a large city like this. In Vanaheim we stick more to the villages and camping settlements.” Hodun explained before going on to tell a battle story. Ingemar listened for awhile before she excused herself from the table.

Loki waited for a few minutes before he decided to leave. He hoped that he could find Ingemar to speak before she departed again.

\--------------  
He walked aimlessly through the halls as he rehearsed his speech in his head. His hands were tucked behind his back as he did so. If anyone saw them, they would think he was merely thinking about some regal. In reality, his brain was going a mile a minute on his apology.

Loki walked past the doors to the little garden and notice Ingemar sitting there, he was going to just pass by and wait until tomorrow. However, fate could not be kind to him as Ingemar looked over at him as she turned and noticed him. Loki walked over to her as he saw she was sitting with her feet dipped into the water with no regards to if the ground was damp or muddy. He sighed and sat beside him.

“Loki.”

“Ingemar.” he immediately replied back, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see that Ingemar was staring forward. Her arms were crossed over her knees and she was admiring the night sky, even if it was easier to see further into the woods.

The two remained silent for quite some time. Loki was unsure how to go about his apology since just blurting out “I was immature, sorry.” did not seem to be the best approach. How would that show Ingemar how much he had grown to become a more worthy friend.

“Do you remember the time that you pretended to be one of those black feathered chickens? You let me stroke the feathers and hold you after scooping you out of the bush but as soon as Thor touched you, you transformed yelling “Cock a doodle doom” and stabbed him?”

Loki cringed from his joke, knowing it was far from a clever one before laughing. “The time with the snake was far better.” he responded as Ingemar let out a sigh.

“Why did you never try stabbing me in pranks like Thor?” Ingemar quietly asked, and Loki was confused for a minute.

“Thor’s my brother, I like to annoy him. I didn’t see a reason to stab you?” he asked as he raised a brow. “Had you wanted me to stab you?”

“Gods no! But sometimes I felt you treated me like a little doll Loki. Your prized little show pony even.” She leaned back until her back was firmly against the ground. “With no one around, you were the best of friends I could ask for, but in public it was like I was treasure you were afraid of being stolen. Especially around your brother.” Ingemar confessed. “Then you kissed me and it just felt like you were trying to claim me as some conquest.”

Loki paused as he thought about it. “That was never my intention.” Loki finally spoke. He ran a hand through his growing hair. “I was not handling having to share you time well. By the time you arrived I was completely pissed and all these feelings of missing you just bubbled up.”

Loki decided to come down to Ingemar’s level as he laid beside her. “ If I had known that it would have been another hundred years of not hearing from you, then I would have reconsidered my actions and more importantly, his words.” He confessed, although Loki knew he did not regret the kiss, just the approach and reactions afterwards. Not that he would confess that to Ingemar.

Ingemar glanced over to Loki as she raised her pinkie to him. “From this point, we need to be honest with each other Loki. None of this bottled up crap. I cannot promise I will be here to hang out with you at the beck and call, but I will make time to spend time with you.”

Loki immediately hooked his finger around hers. “I promise.”

Ingemar gave him a smile, and Loki could feel happiness rise in him. “If we are being honest, I always worry that Thor will woo you just to bug me.”

Ingemar bursted into laughter as she glanced over at Loki. There was a playful look in her eyes as Loki felt a weight off his chest. “Thor would never seriously try to woo me, he knows too well I’d side with you in almost all arguments. Having a wife who’s your best friend would end in far more torment to him.”

Loki chuckled at the idea. “Well I suppose that is true.”

“Although I did compliment Thor on the fact his beard seems to finally be growing in well on his face. It does seem to work well but I can’t help to think that it’ll be scratchy against your skin.” Loki chuckled at this before changing the subject.

“Anyways, tell me more about Hogun and Vanaheim.”

The next morning at breakfast, the entire party could see how the tension between Loki and Ingemar was gone. It was Thor that seemed the most pleased about this. When Ingemar finally left to start brewing medicines with her father, with Hogun in Thor’s safe hands, was when Thor started to pester Loki.

Thor raised his brow as Loki looked at him with an unamused expression. Frigga had barely left when Thor finally asked. “Did you finally apologize and confess why you were an idiot?”

“We talked things over and apologized, yes.” Loki picked up his goblet to drink some more juice, expecting for Thor to talk with Hogun more.

“So you told her that you were overreacting because you were crushing too hard on her?”

Loki spat out his drink as he glared at his brother. He wiped off his face with his napkin. “Excuse me?”

“Loki, you are usually better at lying.” Thor teased as he looked at Hogun. “When we were children, Loki would get so jealous from me spending time with Ingemar. She tried to plan a birthday party for his twentieth birthday and saw Ingemar with me. Later that day, we were training and he stabbed me until i told him about the party.” He waved his hands. “Loki has the silver tongue though, and Ingemar is none the wiser that he knew.”

Loki hid his face in his palm as Hogun chuckled. “Thor, Ingemar is my best friend. I’d bet there is a higher chance of a lady of the court pinning you down than us being together. And if you speak of this to Ingemar, I will make sure you regret it because I would prefer to wait a few hundred years before our next fight.”

\----------------------------------

Ingemar had stayed for a couple of years, teaching Hogun about how she was using the herbs and medicine in Asgard so he could take notes to take back to Vanaheim. Hogun told her about the common remedies that people had used. Loki had seen Gangris far more out of the medical room and eating meals with people, most upon the prodding of his daughter. Gangris had even come more for dinner with his brother and Odin.

True to her word, even when Ingemar accompanied Hogun back to Vanaheim, she quickly returned to Asgard. At the meals, Gangris had told Odin that Ingemar was quick to being ready to replace him. He was so sure of it that he had entrusted Ingemar with the family book on recipes and secrets. This intrigued Loki, as he had made sure to listen, Odin had seen this curious look on his son as he asked Gangris to explain.

“Before there had been a few different people who were in charge of medicine, but there was great controversy about what medicines truly worked and used the herbs properly. It eventually faded to two. The other family did not like Gangris and his family, it worsened when the man Abram accidentally put the wrong herb in and it killed the past librarian accidentally. He was thrown out for such a stupid mistake. You see, most medicines are shared with all the other nurses and medicine makers. Our family keeps our less used medicines and even poisons for only us and the king to see for the safety of Asgard.”

Loki nodded as he then continued the meal, satisfied with the answer. It created more sense that there was now only one family in charge of such a thing. He tuned out of this and enjoyed his meal.

So a few months later, he was frowning as he looked towards the window. He knew that Ingemar was to meet him for tea, but she was quite late already without a warning. Although, she would get caught up in her work, Loki knew she was not working today. She was spending the morning with her parents before returning to the castle. The tea was quite cold and he had drank at least two cups of it while waiting.

A knock on the door echoed through the room as he smiled, finally. When a guard stepped in, Loki raised his brow.

“Your highness, the All Father wishes to see you in the map room immediately.” the guard spoke as Loki nearly bolted out of the room. It was rare for his father to call upon him with an urgency. He arrived to the maps room and noticed that Gregor, Thor and Frigga were also there waiting for Loki.

“Father, you called?” Loki spoke as he stood beside his mother.

“Yes.” Odin spoke as he began. “This morning, someone was out for a hunt and noticed a ransacked cottage with the door thrown off, and a foul smell. Gangris’ cottage.” A lump formed in his throat as he waited for him to continue. “Some soldiers looked into it. The entire house was torn apart with papers ripped out of books. They seemed to be searching for something. Outside a window was a trail of heavy dried blood that was heading into the woods. Inside the one bedroom, we discovered Gangris’ wife Asta. She had passed by the time any help before anyone could come.”

Loki looked down as he waited to hear more. When Odin did not continue, he piped up. “What about Gangris’ and Ingemar?”

“The soldiers are scouring the woods now for we believe they fled from their assailants.” Odin replied as he pulled up a small piece of fabric. “This was caught on a tree, with a pile of blood underneath. One of the two has been clearly injured and the soldiers are not wasting time to find him. Our priority is finding Gangris, Ingemar and their notes.”

Standing up, Odin looked at his sons. “Both of you are to join me as we head out.” Looking over at Loki, he put his arms behind his back. “You know Ingemar well. I hope you would know where she may hide in these woods.”

Loki hesitated before nodding. There were a few places that came to mind. “Yes father.” Odin led the way as Frigga stopped Loki to hug him.

“Good luck son.” She spoke as Loki nodded. The three mounted their already prepared horses before heading off. It was strange for Loki to be riding beside his father instead of behind him as usual. Loki knew that the trio spent more of their time in the one section of forest and so he took them this way. Upon arriving at the stream, Loki looked to his left and right. The sky was clear and blue when they left but was beginning to darken by the time they got into the forest.

He was judging which way to go when something in the sky caught his eyes. There had not been any storm clouds in the sky when they headed out and yet about two miles to his right was very dark clouds with rain coming down heavy. They stood out compared to the colours of the skies. Without even saying a word, Loki headed towards it as he could hear Odin and Thor following behind him. Towards the edge of the storm, the horse slowed down and was resisting Loki. He jumped off of it, leaving it where it stopped as he ran forward. He could barely make out what was more than six feet in front of him Glancing back, he could partly see the brightness of Thor’s cape. He continued to push through as he noticed a little off right was a clearing of the rain. Loki turned to head that way as he came to the eye of the storm. Loki was shouting Ingemar’s name out as he looked around. To his right was the water they fished at. He could see two figures. One laying on the ground as the other was trying to pushing downwards with a glint of metal. Loki saw the figure on the ground had distinct Auburn hair as he rushed forward. Ingemar was pushing the assailant as far from her as she could manage while he was pushing a sword towards her chest. It was almost touching her chest with her hands trying to push the sword away. Ingemar was screaming out as Loki’s instinct kicked in.

Loki bolted forward, pushing the man with his shoulder as he pulled out a dagger and pushed it into the man’s side before kicking the sword away.

Thor came up beside him as he grabbed the man in the dark clothing as he whispered. “Go.” Loki nodded as he walked over to Ingemar. He could see her hands were cut and bleeding from holding the sword and many other wounds all over her. He kneeled as Loki finally noticed something strange. Eyes that were glowing dark blue; as dark as the water by the Bifrost. He put a cautious hand on her shoulder.

“Ingemar, it’s okay.” he spoke to her as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. Her eyes turned to him as they faded back to the amber colour. She wheezed and smiled. Her hand raised to press against her face. It was at this moment, Loki could evaluate her. It was hard to tell what dampness was from the rain or blood on her dark pants. Her shirt was torn and there appeared to be the spine of a broken off arrow. She would most certainly survive but Loki knew she was probably in a lot of physical pain.

“You’re here.” she spoke before dropping her hand and bursting into tears. Immediately Loki pulled her into his arms as she sobbed. It was hard to hear as Loki tried understanding what the girl said as she spoke.

Parents dead. Was what Loki finally deciphered as he glanced over where he saw the slumped form against a tree. It was Gangris with his side dark red. Loki leaned back a bit so he could look Ingemar in the eyes.

  
“Look at me, follow my breathing.” Loki spoke as he worked on calming down his friend. When her breathing calmed down, he was quiet in asking. “Are the notes with you or your father?”

“With me.” she spoke patting a satchel that was strapped across her body. It was a leather bag.

“Okay, can you stand?” Ingemar nodded as Loki stood up. Ingemar went to follow but immediately fell over with a gasp clutching her leg. Loki knew she would try walking it off, so before she could he scooped her up.

“Father, we have the book here.” Loki called over as Odin came to see Ingemar as she patted her bag.

“It’s what they were after, Allfather.” Against his chest, Loki could feel her breathing getting uneven as she spoke. “There were at least six of them. The-they chased us for days.” Leaning her head against Loki’s shoulder she inhaled deeply. “I tried saving father but he was injured and poisoned. We had to stop.”

Odin raised his hand. “Child, that is enough for now. We can speak more after you recover some.” His father turned to Loki. “Take her back, Thor and I will take it from here.”

Loki nodded as he called out for his horse, and now that the rain had ceased it arrived swiftly. Odin held onto Ingemar as Loki mounted his horse before handing Ingemar over. She sat in front of Loki and leaned against Loki. Her breathing was slow and even now as Ingemar starred up at the sky. They started to run back, pushing the horse to go as fast as he could. He would ask one of the caretakers to give it a nice brush down after.

Loki took a moment to glance down as Ingemar’s eyes were trying to flutter shut, staying shut longer each time as Loki moved a hand to shake her lightly. “Stay with me now.” he urged as the castle slowly got into view. Trusting his mother or someone would be waiting for them.

  
Asgardians jumped out of the horse’s way, something Loki was thankful for as they finally arrive to their destination. He scooped Ingemar before she could think of walking and ran through the halls to the medic, the halls cleared already. Probably thanks to his mother’s meddling, no doubt. Loki kicked at the door to open it as he went to nearest bed and laid her down. The medics ran over and immediately rushed to help her. Ingemar groaned from the change as she grabbed at her bag.

“Loki.” Ingemar sat up a bit with pleading eyes. “Please take this.” he nodded before watching her lay back down on the bed, and letting out a deep sigh. Immediately the curtains around her were shut and Loki was left to wait on the sidelines.

A medic came up to him. “Are you injured?”

Loki shook his head as he glanced over to where the medics were hard at work behind the curtains. At some point Frigga arrived and sat beside her son. One of her arms went around his shoulder in a hug as her hand rubbed his shoulder in comfort. “I’m proud of you son.” she spoke before adding. “We should let them do their work. We can check on her later.”

The string of curses that were just screamed out made Loki nod as he followed his mother.

\----------------  
Loki had attempted to sleep that night, but the not knowing Ingemar’s current condition constantly woke him. He felt guilt trying to sleep after while his now orphaned friend was alone in the medical room. The sun was still far from rising in the sky when he decided to finally take a look at the book he was guarding.

The first few pages were on a history of the family with long loopy script. It was obvious that there was a great deal of care and focus put towards it. It then followed with the purpose of the native tree barks. Along the side was a tiny scrawl of someone adding to the page with the initials beside it. He continued thumbing through the pages as he started to recognize each generation's handwriting and a full signature with their first unique entry.

The ink became more pronounced with a brighter colour, signifying that it was newer ink. Loki’s excitement grew as he recognized Gangris and Gregor’s signatures on a few before it soon became only Gangris’ handwriting visible. On the next page was a penmanship he recognized immediately. Ingemar had done something quite different with her page. There was two smooth thin line down the centre creating three even columns On the left side was her notes about some flowers she had stumbled upon. In the middle of the column, was questions and thoughts she had. Finally there was the blank column on the right side. Above this column was the beautiful cursive writing saying “Comments”.

Loki read her notes, as he raised a brow.

“This delicate pale purple coloured flower with exactly 9 petals is found at the base of the west side of the mountain. It is tucked away in the shade with a slight luminescent glow upon a full moon.”

It went into further detail about how to transfer it and the mild sedative quality Ingemar found to have. Beside it was the question of how would it affect users magic abilities and dosage size.

Although he would admit it was not all things he'd be interesting in learning normally, reading the familiar handwriting comforted Loki and put him at ease enough that he could sleep until the morning.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Loki walked towards the medical room when he saw a young maid heading in the same direction carrying a tray of breakfast. He figured that it was for Ingemar since she was one of the only ones that was staying overnight and would require breakfast. Loki turned on his heel to go through the doorway but was immediately stopped by a flat hand at his chest level.

“Sir, I’ve been asked for no one to visit the patient.” the nurse spoke as she held a tray of bottles that she was trying to juggle with only one arm. She was a portly women who clearly was well invested in her job. Normally, that would be great for Loki, but right now it was annoying.

“I understand.” He spoke, and waved his hand as four enchanted brightly green snakes to appear as the women gasped and dropped her tray. While the nurse was focused with jumping back from the snakes, he walked over towards Ingemar’s bed a confident smirk on his face.

  
He pulled open the curtains to immediately notice Odin standing there with Ingemar behind him, the tray of food sitting on her lap. “Loki.”

“Father.”

“I don’t suppose the nurse told you no one was to visit Ingemar?” He asked as another shriek came out in the background as Loki could not help but chuckle. He offered up a shrug before grinning.

“Well I thought we could use a second opinion.” It was obvious that Odin was trying to not chew his son out as he pushed a deep breath out between clenched teeth.

“Since you are here, sit.” Odin spoke as he gestured to the seat beside Ingemar. He mumbled something about being a lesson in royal duties. Loki sat down quietly, knowing his father was giving him a kindness in letting him stay openly. That or Odin wanted to just avoid the sneakiness of Loki.

“Now Ingemar, if you would continue.”

Loki glanced over as he saw Ingemar in a half seated position, with pillows as supports. There were bandages wrapped around her shoulder that appeared to need changed as they had a slight tinge of pink and a slip that hung awkwardly off of her frame. There were dark circles under her eyes but he expected that. Her injured leg was hidden under a blanket and Loki had to resist all urges to check on it. Sure they were Asgardians and could heal much faster and took far more to just fall down, but it still concerned him.

“I was born with this magic, Allfather. Since I was a young child I’ve had it.” Her hands played with the hem of the blanket. “Father told me to keep it private, I suppose some use of magic was a family tradition that had not been in the last few generations so had not wanted to tell you and I not live up the expectations. Which I suppose was the right call. It took me far too long to learn some conjuring of items and illusions. Until quite recently, I was merely only able to control a goblet’s worth of water.”

Odin nodded. “So upon your father’s passing, this changed?”

Ingemar shrugged. “I suppose so, Allfather. It’s never manifested as a rain storm though I will admit. I am still trying to figure out how exactly it happened.”

Odin paced a bit as he thought. “Is that all Ingemar?”

Ingemar looked over to Loki as he gave her a nod, and he did not know if it was him telling her that she had no more information or that she should add anything else.

“No Allfather.” Odin seemed pleased with this answer as he looked to his younger son.

“Loki,” he began, in a voice that did not leave room for arguments as Loki straightened up. “Frigga has spoken quite highly of your magic capabilities.”

He nodded. “Yes Father. Mother has taught me greatly.”

“You will train Ingemar when she has recovered on seeing how much magic she truly has and to continue your once unofficial trainings in fighting. Get Thor’s help if you’d like.”

Loki nodded once again, about to speak before Odin added. “I want her to be prepared for battle if needed. If I feel you are fooling around in that time, this task will be removed from you.” Odin’s expression hardened a bit. “I am placing a great deal of trust in you Loki.”

Odin then turned to look at Ingemar, his expression softening slightly. “I would like this training to be your priority Ingemar. I know your father was a stickler for memorization and passing the most important things off verbally, so when you are not training, I hope that you will write that information since it is important for Asgard to have these notes for future generations. Unless it is an emergency, you will not be creating any potions for the time being.”

Ingemar bit her lip, with her eyes crinkling a bit as Loki squinted at his father, displeased with how he was talking. Odin saw this and raised a brow at his son before he looked to Ingemar.

“We have an excess of the potions we rarely need, and the nurses know the common ones well, so we must use your time wisely.”

“Yes Allfather.”

Odin seemed pleased with this as he walked away. Now was some breakfast with his wife.

\--------------------------

Loki looked over at Ingemar as he nudged the tray, it was a small bowl of oatmeal as he gave her a disgusted face. “Is this what they always serve here?”

“It works well to stay in someone’s stomach when they are ill. No spices to aggravate the senses.” Ingemar responded as he leaned back in his chair. “I should be fine to leave if I’d like after I eat this.”

“Where will you go?”

“Odin has had a room made up for me since we agreed it would be easier for me to live in the castle, so I must go to the cottage at some point to collect all my things.” Ingemar said as she took a spoonful of the oatmeal.

“I do not see why it must be today.” Loki remarked, as he tried to rationalize why Ingemar would go there after she was only brought back to the castle yesterday.

“I just need to get it over with.” Ingemar spoke as she looked up at Loki, spoon hovering in front of her mouth. “It will be emotionally painful no matter what. The sooner it is done, the sooner I can move on.”

Ingemar took the bite as Loki paused to think. He supposed that was reasonable. “Alright, then let’s do this.” Ingemar choked on the oatmeal.

“Pardon?”

“You really believe I’d let you go there all alone?” Loki spoke as he gestured at the tray. “We can go after you finish eating and change the bandages.”

Ingemar coughed a couple more times as she got her breathing back to normal. He could hear the women behind him as they were talking about the nurse who fainted.

Ingemar sighed. “It seems that their hands are busy, Loki across from us is a shelf. There should be a mint green coloured paste in a glass jar. Third shelf down. On the table below will be some gause and wrappings. Could you grab those?”

Loki went over and fetched everything, quite easily thanks to the instructions of Ingemar. By the time he got back, she had finished wolfing down the oatmeal with her leg out from under the blanket. As he set the items down, Loki could see Ingemar unwrapping her leg.

Even after a day, there was a thick and deep gash on the outer side of her leg. It started upon the knee and went down and right to the ankle. He hissed at it, no wonder it couldn’t bear weight yesterday, it looked like it had gone through the muscle. He could see that it had healed quite a bit though, with the skin around it being a soft pink and that it was not going to bleed any time soon. Ingemar caught her staring as she then spoke. “They stabbed me and when I kicked him out of the tree, his knife didn’t want to go easily.”

Loki nodded as he followed her instructions. “Don’t worry about if I hiss or tense up, it is going to sting since it is doing its job.” It did bother Loki but he continued spreading it on the wound.

“Now to just wrap it.” Ingemar cursed out a bit as she bent her leg so it would be far easier to wrap the wrappings. Ingemar held the patches of gauze against her leg as Loki wrapped it. He enjoy how soft and warm her skin was. When they finished her leg, he helped to change the shoulder bandages, which looked far better in Loki’s opinion. By the end of the two weeks, he figured, would be when everything finished healing fully.

She excused him away from the bed as she limped over to shut the curtain. When Ingemar opened them, she was in a layered skirts that varied in lengths that were black in colour, but some had patterning. She wore a long sleeve black tunic with it and just threw her hair in a bun. Loki had been in his usual high collared black and green shirt with the diagonal leather straps towards the bottom, the gold low hanging necklace. Olive coloured pants and black boots finished it. Finalized with his gold plated padded shoulder and sleeveless leather coat.

Loki slowed his steps as he allowed Ingemar to set the pace to the stables as they got two horses that would be able to help carry the things back. The ride was quiet as they went, and Loki knew in this time it was not the time for chatter.

When they arrived, he could see the hesitation in Ingemar’s body language but a sense of determination was behind her eyes. Loki unmounted his horse quickly so that he could reach Ingemar before she had a chance.

“Easy now,” he whispered to her as she took his help. The two walked into the cottage, and they could feel a tension. It had been cleaned and aired out of the major crime that had occurred but it still had the energy and mess of something going terribly wrong.

Ingemar stayed still for a few moments. “We can do this tomorrow or I can talk some of the help to do this for you-” Loki began but was cut off.

“No.” taking a deep breath, she headed towards the desk immediately. From the bookshelf above she chose books and set them on the desk. He waited until she was done before going over and putting them in one of the saddle bags, making sure to put them in carefully so they had the most amount of room.

While Ingemar disappeared into the small room to the left, he looked at the place. It was quite small, especially compared to the palace. Everything in the main area was open with only three doors. He imagined one was for the bath, and the other two were bedrooms. There was a small table towards the corner and before the fireplace was a couch and some arm chairs. It was quite cozy looking and he was sure at one time it was.

Ingemar returned out of the room with a sack of what Loki assumed to be clothing and a jewellery box. She set them down and took a deep breath as she stared at the one door.

“What do you need in there?” Loki asked as Ingemar ran hands over her cheeks. Her eyes were red and looked as if it was taking every ounce of her to not cry.

“I- uh.” Ingemar said before shaking her head. “I’ll know when I see.” Loki nodded, but instead of staying still took her hand in his. He guided her towards the bedroom and opened it. Ingemar walked over the dresser immediately and pulled out a dagger, she set it up top, then a satchel of money and a few framed photos. She turned to the other side of the room as she bit her lip.

“Can you grab that jewellery box as well?” Ingemar asked Loki as he nodded. When he walked over, he noticed a few items scattered about it. He put those inside the jewellery box.

“Was there anything else?”

Ingemar shook her head. “No, I have all I need.”

Loki had her sit down as he loaded the horses up, he could tell she needed just a moment. When he came back, he kneeled in front of her. “Is there anything else you may have forgotten? I just want to make sure. ” Ingemar shook her head slowly.

“No, this should do.” Loki gave her a few minutes, waiting until she decided to leave on her own accord.

\------------------------------

Loki was reading under a lamp in his room when he heard the knocking on the door the night nearly a week later. It was quite small as if the person was testing if Loki was awake before even bothering him. He went over as a familiar face at the door. Ingemar was standing in front of the door.

She was bundled up in a nightgown and a housecoat as she looked up at him. “Sorry Loki, you were sleeping, weren’t you? I should not have disturbed you.” Ingemar spoke as Loki stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I was reading. Besides, you can disturb me any time.” Loki spoke as he looked to Ingemar. “What’s the matter?”

Ingemar rubbed her arm as she sighed. “I haven’t been able to sleep and was hoping we could talk for a bit.” Loki looked at her and noticed the dark circles around her eyes. Her complexion looked far poorer than usual and her hair missed the shine it had.

“Of course.” he spoke, as he led her to sit on the bed. She immediately grabbed onto the pillow as Loki sat beside her. He laughed looking at her. The decades could slip by Ingemar still fell into her same habits.

It was normal for Ingemar to slip inside of Loki’s room the nights she had been staying at the castle. They would crawl on his bed that was still quite large for just him, and talk about all manners of things. Many of which would be things to not talk about in polite company.

Loki and Ingemar had been talking for hours as she had relaxed from her position of sitting up squeezing a pillow to laying on her side and talking.

“I just think it is outlandish that they want to get married so soon.” Ingemar ranted on. “Yes I understand he’s going out to his first battle soon, but at the age of 30 for us is still quite young. Who says we have fully come into our own then?”

Loki laughed. “So Lady Damocles cornered you again at dinner to tell you all this?”

Ingemar nodded with a roll of her eyes. “Yes. She complains that Mother settled because she focused too much on her books and that she needs to correct that. I am quite content with my books you know. At least I can slam them shut when they annoy me.” Ingemar yawned as she let out a laugh. “She was gossiping how if I were to actually do something with my hair, perhaps I could get even a high ranking Guard and spend my days eating bonbons.”

“She does realize we are only fifteen and people easily reach multiple millenia on Asgard, right?” he spoke as he shifted to the resting position. Loki was growing far tired but was enjoying the conversation too much to cease. He liked seeing how open Ingemar was to him about information.

“I do not think so. In fact, she was telling me which one of her nieces she was primping to go after your brother.” Ingemar rolled her eyes. “She’s nice enough, but not exactly someone I see your brother settling down with.”   
“He’s more concerned with his appearance than taking a wife at the moment.”

“Still having beard troubles?”

“As far as he knows, but while he’s been sleeping, I’ve been shaving tiny patches.” Loki grinned as he thought about it. “He is clueless about it and he thought he found a beard cream, but its going to stain the skin purple.”

Ingemar burst out laughing. “He’s going to hit you with the hammer for that.”

Loki could see her eyes were half lidded as she changed the subject. “Have your parents even talked to you two about the subject of spouses? Or are they already set out like in some stories I’ve heard like in Midgard.”

“Of course we’ve talked, but no mother and father will let us choose.” Loki stated before he began to think more about the question.

“Father says we need a strong spouse, someone who can handle themselves and has a clear head for politics. They need to be above the gossip and make us stronger. A good fit for us and also the people of Asgard.” Ingemar squinted as Loki turned to lay on his back. He yawned out before continuing. “Mother told me that anyone I marry needs to be someone I truly feel something for. That it doesn’t matter if they’re the best fighter, or the smartest as long as they help you grow. Looks should rarely matter since it doesn’t matter after a few centuries if they look pretty if the conversations you have are dry. ”

“I like your mother’s reasoning. She’s smart.”

Loki hesitated as he finally asked. “What do your parents say?”

“No dating for a few hundred years. That who I marry must know the importance of my family’s work.” Chuckling, she mumbled. “I feel bad for the poor fool who falls for me.”

“You do realize that anyone will also need to be approved by Thor and myself, right?” Loki spoke. He got no response as he glanced over to see Ingemar already asleep. He smiled to himself as Loki carefully tugged the blanket out from under her before pulling it up over her shoulders. He laid down himself beside her as he stared at the ceiling. At some point as he was drifting off, he could feel Ingemar’s arm curl over his chest.

  
“I miss this.” Ingemar spoke as Loki sat down. He smiled before looking at her.

“Me too. So, I have something that will cheer you up.” Loki spoke as Ingemar raised a brow. He leaned over so he could whisper this.

  
“Poor Thor is going to wake up with a pig in his bed.” Ingemar smiled at this. “The woman he’s bedded helped. She departed when Thor was fast asleep, and we placed the sleeping pig in his bed. It should awaken around early morning.”

Ingemar chuckled a bit as she looked at him. “I hope you warned the farmer that his pig may not return.”

Loki paused as he thought about it before shaking his head. “If all goes well Thor will simply think the pig is the girl trying to get her transformed back until she comes around at breakfast.”

Ingemar smiled. “I suppose that is better than you being like “RAWR Its me.” and stabbing him.”

“It is quite tame, I will admit.” Loki agreed. “I did consider dressing the pig up but decided it may be too tedious. I’m sure that he’ll put two and two together.”

Ingemar nodded as she squeezed back on the pillow. “Tell me about the first battle you were in? I feel bad I wasn’t here to wish you off for it.”

Loki laid down on his side of the bed with his arms behind his head. “It was terrifying, but also wonderful.” He began.

“I finally was able to use the training that we had been spending a century on. Together Thor and I worked brilliantly.” Wrinkling his nose, he added. “Thor did this ridiculous move. He literally THREW me at the enemies to knock them over.”

Ingemar nodded as she took a position laying across from Loki, the pillow stuffed behind her head.

“We befriended these men, Volstagg and Fandrall that we regularly train and socialize with. I think you’d find them quite nice.”

“Fandrall? I know that name. He’s quite charming from what I’ve heard. The nurses fight to fix him up if he ever comes in.” Ingemar spoke as Loki smiled.

“That’d be him. Well, the battle was quite different than I expected. It was far more instinct than strategy as I once thought. When we were done, I was exhausted but so pleased. Everyone was tired and yet we still celebrated afterwards.”

Ingemar nodded as she nuzzled into the pillow a bit more. “Has Thor ever tricked you?”

Loki paused to think as he shrugged. “Nowhere near the level I’ve tricked him at. He’d shock me a bit with static electricity during meetings or lessons to see if he could crack me up. Sometimes he’d pull my chairs out from under me or other things like that.”

They continued talking about things like this for an hour or so until he felt the shifting beside him as Loki glanced over to see Ingemar fast asleep beside him with her hand resting next to his pillow. Loki’s face had a soft smile as he pressed his lips to the back of her palm as he leaned up enough to grab the blankets tucked at the end of his bed and over the two of them.

When Loki was sure that Ingemar was deep asleep, he pulled her a bit closer to his own body. Ingemar nuzzled her head against his chest before he headed to sleep himself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Again.” Loki declared as he threw the staff back at Ingemar. She caught it with an oof as she glared at him. They had been doing this for the last few hours. Ingemar training clothes were soaked in sweat as she sighed. Every day that Loki had been available since Odin told Loki to train Ingemar had been dealing with at least a full morning of training from when the sun just began to rise, until it was high in the sky. Loki was somewhat sweaty but looked like he was merely strolling through the palace instead of this intense workout that Ingemar felt.

“Look, can we just take a few minutes to get a drink?” Ingemar asked as Loki swung his own staff towards her.

Ingemar blocked it as she looked at him, “A simple no would have worked.” Loki swung the bottom of the staff towards Ingemar as she jumped backwards, holding her own staff with two hands. Loki came at her again, swinging up high down towards her. Ingemar blocked it before kicking at his torso. Loki caught her foot as he pulled it past him and headbutted Lirri as Loki twisted her leg and threw her to the side. The staff clattered as Ingemar scrambled towards it, swinging it to hit his knee, only for Loki to deflect. He shoved back the stick before continuing to charge her n the ground.

Ingemar got on one knee as she shoved the end into Loki’s stomach, before pushing up and shoving him back. Loki’s eyes had a glint of pleasure as he waved his hands. Three more of himself surrounded as she cussed under her breath. The first one charged Ingemar as she twisted the stick and whacked the illusion on the side of the head. Another one rushed towards her on the left as she threw her knee up to catch it in the groin.

The illusion disappeared as a Loki further away looked at her funny. “That’s not a very fair move is it?”

“You said fights aren’t fair.” Ingemar replied as her neck tingled. Turning around, Ingemar saw a Loki running at her as she jumped out of the way. As she stood up though, arms yanked the staff out of her hands and brought them to her throat as she yanked on it.

  
Her back pressed against Loki’s chest as he held onto the rod against her neck. “That I did.” he whispered.

Ingemar’s fingers were stuck between the rod and her own neck as she tried to think. If she yielded, Loki would start the drill again. Moving her hips to the side, Ingemar dug her hell into Loki’s shin and pressed down. He gasped and loosened his grip long enough for Ingemar to duck out of the way and create some space between the two. Ingemar was near the other side of the room as she saw the pitcher.

Loki charged her as she waved her hand and water came out. It splashed on the ground in front of Loki as he immediately slipped and fell to the ground. Ingermar jumped on the chance as she ran over to him and grabbed his own staff and pressed it against his neck.

“Can we take a break now?” Ingemar whispered to Loki as he batted his eyelashes at her. She relaxed, a bit but immediately regretted it as Loki flipped the two so Ingemar was on her back, his face getting close as he whispered.

“There are no breaks in war.” he spoke as Ingemar glared at him. This had been going on for only a few years still and Ingemar was getting fed up. Each time Loki acted like a prick during this. Her mind only could focus on getting away from him. Sif had shown her some things that would be more ideal for a female fighter as she pushed her hips up,and rolled Loki off to her, punched him straight in the throat before walking away.

He sputtered as he caught his breath as Ingemar went over to the pitcher of water and grabbed a glass. Loki stood up as he walked over to her and rubbed his throat.

“Not bad,” Loki began as he grabbed his own glass. “You clearly require more hand to hand combat but you seem to be doing well at escaping grasps.” He leaned against the table as there as he smiled. “Perhaps soon enough we can move onto sharp weapons.”

Ingemar shrugged as she looked at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have a meeting.”

\-------------

Loki came to the training room the next day, a few minutes later than usual, but was confused when Ingemar was not present. She was usually present when Loki arrived but today there was no sign of her. Loki figured she may have been running late as well, so he sat and waited.

When she still hadn't arrived after an hour, Loki grew frustrated and stormed out of the room heading to find Ingemar. He was going to give her a piece of her mind about wasting his time by her being late. As he stepped out of the training room, he saw many people run towards the throne room. Loki raised a brow as he followed the large crowd. Inside the Throne Room was probably a hundred people surrounding the Allfather. Ingemar was standing to the side of Odin with a serious look on her face as she alternated between a book and notepad. People were coming up showing off their ill family and friends. They were covered in purple spotting, with some people itching while others moaned about the sickness. Many people were being held up by their relatives. Thor stood beside Ingemar as he saw Loki and nodded to his brother.

Seeing everyone suddenly sick worried him and made Loki cringe. He could understand why Ingemar was not at training now. This was a crisis. Buckets were strewn throughout the room as Loki chose to focus on his father. He was getting the stories from everyone as to discover what was causing this. Ingemar was furiously scribbling notes between flipping through the pages of the text in a chaos. Yesterday the effects were minimal, but this morning it had flared up taking through the areas. Nurses were taking the patients to the medic room and makeshift medic areas as they came up to Ingemar every now and again to ask her something.

When he had heard enough, Odin waved his hand to Ingemar who sprinted up to him as she showed him the note pad. Odin excused himself as he pointed to each of his sons to follow them to the map room. It was empty in there except the four of them as Loki could hear Ingemar letting out a sigh of relief. Loki smiled at her knowing that she would rather be in this room than with the crowd.

“I have to agree with you Ingemar. But I am afraid we have not seen this pox in quite awhile.” Odin started as Ingemar sighed.

“Far before my lifetime, Allfather. My ancestors recorded it well so we can easily handle this.” Biting her lip, Ingemar added. ‘However, we are going to require more supplies for this medicine. Our supply of the medicine’s main ingredient is low since they have yet to have this hit in such a high quantity.”

“We can keep people comfortable for now but we only have enough of the main ingredient for 90 doses. They’ll need at least one dose for every day they have the spots. We only have enough to last us maybe the day.”

“How do we get this?” Odin questioned with a slight groan. He was not pleased with the situation, but they had to handle it.

“I need to go to Alfheim to grab the Athelas roots.” Ingemar began as Loki immediately interrupted.

“You’re needed here to help the people. You can send someone else to fetch it.” Ingemar glanced over at Loki as she shook her head.

“It is more complicated than that to go grab it. There are other roots growing near it and if you aren’t careful it would be too easy to destroy the roots, which we need. There’s also things in the woods that people need to be wary of.” Ingemar spoke, her eyes looking at Loki the entire time with a look that screamed. ‘Do not argue.’

Odin thought about both Ingemar and Loki’s side, trying to come up with his point before Thor decided to pipe in.

“Father I can take Ingemar and keep her safe. She can guide me and we could use Mjolnir to travel through Alfheim faster.” Odin thought before he nodded.

“Yes, that sounds good. Ingemar write what we need to do so that we can make this quicker.” Odin told her as she went to the table and started writing as quickly as she could. Loki and Thor stood to the side bickering about how Loki wanted Ingemar to stay, whereas Thor thought it was fine for her to go then.   
Odin watched his sons as he finally barked out. “Loki, you will go to make sure the nurses and staff are following these instructions while they’re gone.”

Ingemar finished writing the list as she walked over to Loki and put the sheet into his hand. She turned to walk away as Loki grabbed onto her forearm gently. He whispered. “Please be safe.” before letting her go.

Thor patted his younger brother’s shoulder. “I’ll keep her safe.”

Thor walked past Ingemar was she called out. “Thor stay still a moment.” She walked over to him and stood on her tip toes. Brushing his hair away from his neck and pulled down his collar as her eyes widened. Loki walked over as he noticed it too. Although faint, the purple spots were starting to appear on his skin.

Ingemar walked around so she could press the back of her hand against his forehead. “By gods, you’re burning up!” Ingemar spoke as she shook her head. “Thor, you can’t go.”

“Why? I’m still fine.” Thor argued as he wobbled. Ingemar and Loki grabbed Thor as to steady him. “Besides, the sooner we get it, the sooner you can give me medicine.” Thor threw an arm around Ingemar’s shoulders as he gave her a grin. “Let’s go-” Thor spoke before his eyes immediately rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed on Ingemar. She was not prepared for the sudden weight as Ingemar barely caught the two, bracing the weight with her knees as Loki lifted his brother and helped carry him to the nearby chair.

Loki called over some guards and a nurse. They helped carry Thor towards his chamber as Odin rubbed a hand down his face. “Loki, go with Ingemar. Give that paper to Nurse Mayvi. Hurry.”

Mayvi came to Loki as she took the sheet from him before scurrying off.

Loki grabbed onto Ingemar’s hands, leading her to the horses in order to get to the Bifrost quicker. When they reached the stable, only one horse had been prepped so the two climbed onto the same horse together. Ingemar clung to Loki’s back as they sped through the city. They had empty satchels on the horse to collect the plants.

When they reached the Bifrost, Loki climbed off first, before helping Ingemar down as Heimdall walked to the two.

“To Alfheim.” Loki spoke as Heimdall nodded. He said nothing before opening the bridge between both worlds. Loki went through the gate first, as he waited for Ingemar on the other side. They landed outside of the forest, the closest Heimdall could get them without risking the plants. Ingemar knew time was not on their hands as she grabbed onto Loki’s hands, entwining their fingers as they sprinted through the woods, guiding Loki as they headed through the directions that her family had discovered. They went to the thickest part of the woods where the plants enjoyed.

Upon arriving, Ingemar immediately began looking around towards the roots of the tree. The Athelas plants were glowing blue flowers with plenty of roots per plants. Dropping Loki’s hand, she dropped to her knees and immediately began to dig up the ground with her hands around the plants. She worked to get the most of the roots out of the ground. Loki kneeled beside him as he took the plants to put them in the satchel. His eyes were looking around guarding them for anything that may come up.

He glanced over before finally asking. “Why are we taking the whole flower?” Loki questioned.

Ingemar did not look up as she spoke. “People will use the flower to relieve muscle pain and numb after they make it into a paste. Typically by chewing. It can be used to comfort people between doses.” Ingemar responded before handing a few more plants over to Loki.

A humming noise could be heard to Loki’s right as he and Ingemar paused. Glancing up, Loki noticed a woman staring at them. She was pale with long silky hair, smooth skin and one of the most gorgeous creatures Loki had ever seen. She bore a silvery dress hid little of her body as she continued to hum as she waved her hand towards Loki. He stood up carefully as Loki began to walk to the rhythm of the hummed song. Upon reaching the woman, Loki carefully put a hand on her cheek as he smiled. The woman guided Loki’s body to dance with her to the humming.

His mind began to grow foggy as another woman came up to him and began to dance behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. This second woman began to hum created a stronger melody as he felt desire slowly overtaking him. The two women’s hands were roaming his body. Loki tried to place his hand on the small of the woman’s back, but felt a hollow surface that he could not connect with. He guided his hand down until it rested on her hip. The two women giggled, sounding similar to bells as Loki was spun by the two women. He could see the second woman had the same fair soft skin with firey red hair. She came up to just below his head as this woman leaned up and kissed him while humming still. Loki pressed his lips against this mysterious woman as she had deepened the kiss.

“Loki!” A voice rang out.

“Loki?!” the faded voice repeated as he ignored it. There was more desirable things to focus on. The silver dressed woman was kissing the back of his neck, arounds wrapped around his stomach. Her delicate hands teasing the hem of his pants as the firey red head slipped her tongue into Loki’s mouth. Her hands guided Loki’s from roaming up her sides to her breasts. His hands cupped delicately before a blood curdling screech rang out behind him.

With half lidded eyes, Loki glanced back to see the silver dressed woman clinging to her arm with blood dripping down. She had a terrified yet angered expression on her face. It was hazy but Loki noticed someone he recognized on the other side. He thought their name was Ingemar but he could never be sure. Her brow was furrowed with a knife in her arms.

“He’s not yours.” this strange woman declared as Loki could feel the two beauties trying to lead him further into the woods.The red head continued humming as she pressed her lips against the side of his face. He felt the need to follow as he twisted his head to kiss her again. Lips connected before Loki felt something yank him away, tossing him to the ground.

The faded woman was between him and the firey red head. Both women were glaring at each other, although Ingemar had a knife to the other’s throat. “I said, he’s not yours Ellepiger. Leave now.” Loki stared at the two as both women fled into the woods. She adjusted the strap of her bag while watching to make sure they left.

Loki stood up as his arms wrapped around Ingemar’s chest. His mind was full of devious and sinful things to do with her. The girl in his arms stiffened before she elbowed him in the gut. Turning around, Loki watched her red cheeks as she held his. “Loki. Get a hold of yourself. They enchanted you.”

Loki leaned into the hands as he turned his head to kiss the palm of her hand. “Why? I’ve never been better. You know your lips are beautiful. I want to see what they could do.” He muttered into her palm. Ingemar patted his face.

“You’re under the effects of the Ellepiger. They steal men for husbands and their magic leaves you feeling quite… sexual. It’ll go away soon. But for now we need to go to Thor. Your brother needs this medicine.”

Loki’s hands tried to grab Ingemar’s waist as she instead took his hands into hers and guided him to the clearing. If anyone saw her, they would see her skin tone was red and far more flushed than her auburn hair. Loki’s eyes were on her, as he spoke about all sorts of things he wanted to do. Towards the edge, Ingemar’s hands relaxed when Loki suddenly yanked her back as he twisted her to face Loki. Her chest pressed firmly against his. Loki’s hands rested on the low of her back, hovering dangerously close to Ingemar’s ass as she gasped. Ingemar felt one of the hands leave her back to grasp her chin and force her to stare at him.

Loki leaned close as he whispered into Ingemar’s ear. His voice was husky and his breath tickled her ear. “They can wait. I don’t think I can wait any longer to hear you scream my name though.” Loki nipped at her ear lobe, as Ingemar bit back a moan as she tried to focus. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ingemar grabbed Loki’s hand away from her butt.

Ingemar dragged him a bit further away from the forest. She was ignoring Loki as much as she then yelled out.

“Okay Heimdall!” Ingemar called as the two were bathed into light from the sky. Upon entering the Bifrost again, she looked at Heimdall as he immediately recognized Ingemar’s annoyed expression alongside her reddened face.

“I see things did not go as planned.” Heimdall spoke as Ingemar’s expression lightened.

“Two forest beings thought our silver tongued prince would be a fine husband.” Ingemar rolled her eyes as the continued to walk. “I disagreed since they barely met so now I’m stuck with him.” she teased as Heimdall followed them to the horse. Ingemar chose to guide the horse, in fear Loki would try to find somewhere to go away from crowds.

He mounted behind her as Loki rested behind her, arms holding her a little too close for comfort. She could barely hear him as they sped along, and tried her best to ignore Loki’s hands as they rubbed up and down her stomach. Why did he have to run in the ones that created a sexual energy?

Ingemar had dealt with the Ellepigers before with her father and a nurse apprentice, and knew it would take quite a few hours to rub off. Ingemar’s dad told her to always focus on the plants but in her haste, she did not tell Loki. Even her mild contact around them and Ingemar could feel the effect but her mind. Thankfully, she was only around them minimal time and was able to put that aside to focus on the more important task.

Upon arriving at the castle, Loki tried dragging Ingemar as she stopped him. “Loki, I’ll go with you after I do this important task so we don’t get interrupted, okay?”

Loki seemed to agree as he followed her to the medical room, passing through the main room as she grabbed a small container before heading to the potions room. She disliked seeing everyone so ill. She could hear Loki shut the door behind her as she set the container down on the desk. Inside was hard candies she had made. Inside was from pale purple mountain flowers that she turned into candy, increasing the dose and the likelihood of someone willing taking them without the bitter taste.

Taking one of the small purple candies out, she held it in her hand as she turned to smile at Loki. She went to hold it out to him but Loki had other plans. He immediately was pressing her against the desk with lips on hers. She pulled her lips back as she batted her eyelashes. “How about this first?” Ingemar whispered, hoping it somehow came off as appealing compared to her normal tone.

Loki grinned as he leaned over to eat the candy off of her fingers, sucking on her fingers as the candy melted in his mouth quickly. His hand went to undo her ponytail as he grinned down. “Now, where were we?” He asked as Ingemar saw his eyes flutter a bit before dropping onto Ingemar. She was prepared for him as Ingemar and guided him into the comfier desk chair that was back there. He was breathing softly as Ingemar pushed him to the side while grabbing the hard wooden chair to sit on. She had work to do.   
\---------------------------------

Loki awoke, his head feeling far more clear as before as memories came back. He encountered a pair of Ellepigers, and Ingemar rescued him. Loki flushed thinking about some of the previous thoughts and actions he had, knowing that it definitely overstepped a boundary. He could hear Ingemar speaking near him as he feigned sleep.

“-we have plenty of medicine now, so that we will properly have a surplus.” A male voice spoke that Loki recognized as his father.

“That’ll be good.” Ingemar spoke out as she let out a yawn. “Okay when Prince Loki awakes, I’ll go check on Prince Thor.”

“Then head to bed. It’s been a long day.” the woman spoke to Ingemar. “You’ve done a lot since the first patient came in and I’m sure the rest of the nurses can now handle it.”

“Are you sure they have enough staff?” Ingemar questioned. ‘I can handle helping.”

“The midwives and a few others have been volunteering to help.” Odin responded as he looked to Loki.

“Is Loki going to be okay?”

“Yes, Allfather.” Ingemar began, he could hear her voice rise. “I gave him a sedative so you did not have to worry about Loki siring any grandchildren for you while under the influence.”

Loki resisted chuckling at this as he continued feigning sleep. “Probably for the best.”

Loki heard footsteps receding as he relaxed and counted to a hundred in his mind before he started to stir. Ingemar was immediately up and over to him He opened an eye as he saw Ingemar crouched in front of him.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ingemar questioned as her hand went to his forehead.

“More like myself.” Loki responded as she smiled.

“Good to hear.” Ingemar spoke as she stood up and headed to the desk. “I need to go check on Thor, did you want to join me?”

Loki nodded as the two headed through the halls to Thor’s room, having to stop for a moment before coughing for a bit before they continued. Ingemar opened the door as they could hear Thor coughing and in general discomfort.

Loki immediately walked over to Thor as he laid beside his brother on the bed with a smile. Ingemar had seen Loki do this before, in fact they had board games in the room for this very reason. Growing up, whenever Thor or Loki were sick, they would crawl on Thor’s bed to chat or play board games.  
  
Ingemar walked over to Thor’s side as she gave him a dose of medicine, although he cringed at the taste. “It’s bitter.”

Ingemar gave him a soft look. “I’ll keep a note to try and fix it later.” She walked to the far side of the bed before laying down with a soft sigh.

“So how was the trip?” Thor asked as he curled up in the bed as he laid on his stomach and threw his arm over Loki to pull him close before pulling Ingemar over so Loki was squished in between the two but he honestly did not mind. They used to do this quite a bit when younger and all were smaller but it was a much needed type of thing.

Loki chuckled as he looked down to Ingemar who began explaining everything, emphasizing that how Loki was being lured by women but grazing over that Loki kissed her and some of the phrases that Loki spoke. Thor was laughing as he looked at his brother. “Did true love save you?”

Loki rolled his eyes and elbowed Thor as his brother twisted to rest on his on back instead. His one arm resting above as he flopped his arm over them once more. “No, just an annoyed and short aubur-oof!” Loki claimed as Ingemar threw her open palmed on his stomach.

The trio chuckled as they laid there for a bit more until Ingemar leaned as far as she could reach the cards on the far side of his side table. They decided to play Vri åtter, which sounded like an interesting game but in reality was quite similar to Crazy Eights. This allowed for Thor to continue laying down as Loki sat with his legs crossed and Ingemar resting her head on his thigh. Although it was an innocent gesture, it made Loki’s heart speed up. He was relieved she held nothing from earlier against him since Loki knew he could lie and say it was all made up due to the reactions but his mind knew that he did crave Ingemar.

Thor won the match as Loki caught himself up in thoughts as Ingemar laughed, yawning as she curled up more around Loki’s thigh. He glanced over to see Thor was well on the way to going to sleep, as he mouthed ‘Should I give you the room?’ with a wink as Loki shook his head and scowled at his brother. Thor laughed a bit before yawning and stretching out on his bed.

Loki knew he was going to stay with Thor that night, but he was surprised to see Ingemar letting herself fall asleep there too. Loki allowed himself to be one with his thoughts until he knew Ingemar was fast asleep, Loki adjusted her so he could lay beside her. As he drifted off, Loki brushed the hair off of her shoulder to behind her neck as he hesitated. The etchings of the purple spots were coming onto her skin too.

\----------------------------

Within the week, most people were either getting over or in the midst of having the ailment. It was lucky that no one’s lives had been taken but it meant even with Loki and Ingemar grabbing it, the medicine needed to be preserved for only those at the most risks. Children, those who were pregnant and the elderly.

Loki had to take personal watch of Ingemar for she constantly was trying to get up to try and do something helpful. The latest attempt had Ingemar trying to crawl out of her own bed as Loki laid beside her. Loki merely wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, using his strength to keep her from leaving. “Ingemar rest.”

“ I could help-”

“You’re no help while sick. You’ll just take longer to recover.” Loki told her, repeating words that she had strung to other nurses before as he noticed her pout as she changed the subject.

“You know, you should probably quarantine yourself Loki. Almost every Asgardian has gotten this. I would not be surprised if you got it after caring for Thor and I, if you haven’t already.”

He shrugged as he made an x mark over his heart. “I promise I haven’t gotten it and I’ll be fine if I do. Now rest.” Loki insisted as Ingemar nodded before curling up with Loki again. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I was really struggling trying to get my thoughts out in this one. Add onto the family holiday stuff I had to do and travel between my hometown and college town. I edited it a bit, but it is mostly unedited. So, I hope you like it as it is.

Thor was very excited at the premise of training Ingemar. Normally, for quite some time Ingemar was only trained by Loki. If she had been trained by anyone else, Loki was present. For the first time, Loki was away guiding some travellers home once more that were worried about bandits. It was on Odin’s orders so Loki happily accepted to get in his father’s good book. Thor was kind and gave the previous day off to Ingemar, but today was a day of hard work. Part of it was so Ingemar could give her muscles a day to relax.

It started out well, with Ingemar avoiding the hits and lunges that Thor flung at her. The two decided to leave the weapons alone this time and stick to hand to hand. He could see that Loki was preparing Ingemar to be one of the finest fighters, even if she was not the most graceful.   
Ingemar had managed to take Thor to the floor, resting a bit too low on his body as he was able to fling her off. She slid across the floor until she pressed against the wall. Thor was quick as he lunged up and rested his forearm with a bit of pressure against her throat as he grinned.   
“That was good.” Thor began as he lowered his arm. “Shall we take a break?” he did not wait before Thor stood up and held his hand out for Ingemar to take. She smiled up at him as he hoisted her up as if she was as light as a feather.   
Ingemar and Thor walked to the side table as she stretched her arms over her body, working out the stiffness and aches. “That was great Thor.”

Thor had to agree. She did have a similar style towards Loki, but that was expected since she was more brain than brawn. So, Thor taught her some of the brothers’ tricks. She caught on quick for the fake out diversion and ‘Help my brother’ before throwing them. He had also shown her the greatest way to fall to minimize injury and get back up quickly. Thor was also kind enough to have the mats on the floor.   
He poured the pair each a glass as he pushed one to Ingemar.   
“Ingemar, I am hoping you could answer a question for me.”   
Ingemar raised a brow as Thor gave her the best pleading eyes as he began.  
“So, Loki’s 500th birthday is coming up quite soon, as you know…” Thor began as he diverted eye contact. “I may have delayed in doing most of the planning and I was hoping that would be able to help me. After all, you know Loki best.”   
Ingemar stifled a laugh. “I wouldn’t say that I know him the best but I am close to him.”   
“Out of everyone, you are by far the closest to Loki.” Thor reasoned. “I have no idea what I’m doing. Please help me.”   
Ingemar leaned over as she let herself laugh quietly and patted Thor’s forearm. “Of course I’ll help.”

The pair decided to call it a day and meet in a sitting room after they showered and changed since they both stank. He had it set up so that lunch was brought to them. Thor waited until they got food before starting the party conversation.   
“So, its less than two weeks until we are hosting Loki’s party.”   
“What do you have planned so far?”   
“The music is already taken care of, and there’s notice of his party starting at sundown here for an open party since it is something the people want to celebrate with their prince.” Thor began as he rested his face on his hand. “I feel that we are missing something though to really have Loki’s tastes involved.” Ingemar was surprised at how serious Thor was taking this.   
“Well, the night before I know the theater has a play to show Loki. One of his childhood favourites. But I want to do something to really show Loki I know him.”

Ingemar pulled out a journal as she started jotting notes before looking up. “Well Loki does enjoy people but they can tire him out. Maybe try something to give him a break where he can breathe without having to put a mask up.”

“Loki doesn’t put a mask up.”   
“Loki can only handle people so long. He definitely wears a mask of false pretenses when he has to listen to people needlessly chatter about things he deems unimportant.” Ingemar raised a finger, stopping Thor from speaking as she continued. “If we do the dinner, it can be just your family, myself, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. Any other close friends you know about could be invited. Treat Loki to his favourite meal and ale before the party.”   
“Oh! We could make it a surprise!” Thor began as his smiled dropped a bit as she shook her head.

“I suspect he understands that something will be happening at such a milestone. Add onto people casually telling him about their excitement.” Ingemar grimaced as she added. “Your brother may also both stab us if we overwhelm him like that.”   
Thor nodded, “That sounds great.” Ingemar saw that Thor was not surprised by her answers. It was almost as if he had already had these thoughts. She did not word this though, since she knew that Thor was doing it for a reason.   
They continued to work together, with Ingemar writing notes and due dates for the plan, all of which which were close since they had less than two weeks. There was plans of keeping a cherry theme for the wine and dessert. Thor was asking some of the hunters to collect an Asgardian boar for a fine ham.   
As they finished, Thor looked at Ingemar as she drank some of the wine brought. “See, you know Loki well. I wouldn’t expect anything less from his swain.”  
Ingemar immediately sputtered as she began to cough as she patted her chest and wiping the wine off her face. Her eyes were wide as she took a moment to think about what Thor had spoken. “Pardon?”   
“You know, his swain? You and Loki clearly are lovers or at least courting each other.” Thor spoke as if he was saying “the sky on midgard is blue.”

Ingemar shook her head quite rapidly before letting out a deep breath as she set her hands on her lap. “Thor we really are not.” Thor seemed confused by this information as he raised a brow and leaned close.   
“Really? Well why not?”   
“You know why.” Ingemar tried to say as if it was a full answer. Thor stared at Ingemar with intense focus as he was determined to solve this. He continued staring until Ingemar answered him. Last time he was this determined, Thor followed her asking for thirteen hours before she broke.”Alright fine! I cannot possibly court your brother since I am nowhere near the person who he requires as the partner.” She began waving her hands around to speak Ingemar’s eyes were full of life as she poke.   
“Loki is clever, charming, and so many people love him. He’s witty, a quick learner that is great at reading emotions and using his brains. Loki cares about his appearance and looking like the royalty he is. I’ve never met someone so ambitious.” Ingemar groaned as she rested her head on her crossed arms on the table.   
“Loki needs someone who can hold their head high so that they aren’t torn apart. A person who will trust Loki’s plan purely because it is Loki and he is smart. That will push him to strengthen his weaker sides, provide him comfort and meet his expectations. A person who can flow through this castle and the nobles with charm and grace. Someone who CAN dance.”

  
“You are pretty awful at dancing, your feet just do not want to listen.” Thor teased as Ingemar laughed.   
“Better than you by the end of the night.” Ingemar kidded before she continued, head still on her arms.   
“Look at me though. I do not have all the social etiquette and grace since I spend most of my day hiding as I work. I enjoy doing the grunt work and digging in the dirt. Literally. Loki and I get competitive and challenge the other, to the point of annoyance. Remember how Loki and I went on a stroll and for over two days we played hide and seek. Neither of us wanting to admit defeat.” Groaning, she added. “He wants to toughen me up, but I’m also treated like a precious porcelain doll sometimes. And to conclude, I hate the effort it takes into looking formal in any sort of way because I could spend the time I used to work on so many other things.”   
Thor shook his head, pushing himself away from the table. “I disagree. You are someone who is wonderful for Loki. Besides, I only choose the best people to be my friends.” Thor teased as he patted her shoulder. “Come now, we have things to do.”   
\-------------------------------  
When Thor had come to personally tell Loki about the plans for his birthday, he was honestly surprised. Thor loved the idea of surprising him and Loki honestly had been preparing himself to have Thor do something as a revenge for all the pop out surprises that Loki has done to him. He was still mentally prepping himself in case, but there was a sense of trust in his words.

On the morning of, Loki trained with Ingemar as usual, finding that she was nearly at the point Loki may be okay with her just doing weekly sessions to keep up. But he would rather be safe than sorry. He still had a few weeks of plans made up in his mind on different weapon moves he could try based off of the enemies Asgardians had and their choices of weapons. It did mean that he would need to read more on the Frost Giants.   
He was thinking of this when he noticed Ingemar was waving a hand in front of his face.   
“Pardon?” Loki asked as he refocused himself to listen to Ingemar.

“I was wondering if you would join me to the library or somewhere with a table in an hour or so?” Ingemar began as she gave him a soft smile. “I need to make an updated books of potion but it gets awfully dull all alone. Unless you have plans since it is your birthday?”   
Loki shook his head. “No, that sounds lovely. I’ll meet you at the library in an hour.” He waited until Ingemar had left before he left to prepare his own things.   
When he arrived at the library, Ingemar was not yet there so he set up at a large table. She arrived a moment later, looking around as Loki jaw dropped a bit. Ingemar was dressed up, probably for convenience later but it amazed him. Her hair fell down in waves from being braided, with half having been put into a braided crown on her head to draw it away from her face. Ingemar had a periwinkle sleeveless halter dress, with the sides cut out diagonally on either side leaving her mid back bare.There was a band of gold under the breast, running along where the top of the cut outs were. She was wearing gold upper arm cuffs that looked like leaves, with a gold choker band.   
She came and sat down, setting down a handful of loose pages, a book and her writing set. Ingemar gave him a raised brow. “Are you alright Loki?”   
He gave her a soft smile. “Yes, I was just taken back by your look.” Loki spoke as he whispered. “You look radiant.”   
Ingemar flushed. “I figured I would be here for the entirety of the afternoon, so I saw no point in having to change again.”  
Loki smiled as he whispered to her. “I suppose that means I should dress up before dinner for my own birthday.”   
Ingemar laughed at Loki as she placed her hand over his. “Loki, you always dress as presentable. You’ll have all those nobles fighting one another to dance with you.”   
Loki turned his hand to he could grasp her fingers with his own. “As long as you promise me one dance.”   
“As you wish,” Ingemar said as she pulled her hand back so she could start work. They worked in relative silence as Loki read up on the fighting habits from past warrior’s notes as Ingemar wrote. Sometimes he found himself getting quite distracted on occasion watching Ingemar’s pen glide across the paper. At some points she would stop writing to try and carefully draw precise images on the page.

This calming afternoon continued until a servant came to tell them about the dinner. Loki stood up first as Ingemar was putting away her stationary. She took everything she had and placed them in the room behind the library desk before the two headed out to dinner together. Their hands brushed occasionally against one another’s as they walked and resisted the urge to simply grab it in his own.   
When they arrived to the dinner, Loki was expecting a large table of twenty people minimum. He was pleasantly surprised to find only ten seats. Ingemar leaned over and whispered in his ear at this point. “Unfortunately the party will be much larger.”   
He chuckled as he walked over to the two open seats and pulled Ingemar’s out for her before sitting beside her. Thor was grinning at Loki as the dinner was brought to the table. It was all things that Loki enjoyed greatly and he was enjoying the conversation that he was having with his mother as Hogun spoke with Odin. Loki could see Volstagg and Thor almost competing for how much food they could eat. Lady Sif, Ingemar and Fandral were all speaking about a board game that Hogun brought to Asgard and the strategies.   
“Volstagg, do you really need to eat that much?” Fandral asked, with a look of disgust on his face.

He was quite delighted by the slices of cake that came out for he knew that Ingemar or Frigga had something to do with it. Loki took a decent slice as he savoured the taste. He could see that Thor and Volstagg were eyeing everyone else to see if they would finish the cake or not. Loki saw Thor look towards Ingemar as she immediately gave him an unimpressed look that seemed to get Thor to turn away.   
Loki smiled at Ingemar as he moved his hand under the table to pat at Ingemar’s knee closest to him. He found that once he placed it though he did not want to take it off, so Loki decided to not to. From the corner of his eyes, Loki could see Ingemar’s face reddening as she stumbled to keep focused on her food. Her own hand came to rest on his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ingemar chuckled a bit as she noticed Loki getting flustered as well.   
Soon the group headed towards the party. Ingemar and Loki were towards the back of the group, as they both were hesitant to go inside. Loki looked over at Ingemar as they let the doors shut behind Thor so they could have a moment to speak.   
“Thank you for the dinner beforehand with a… tamer group size.”

Ingemar looked at Loki as she smiled. “Thor was the one who decided it, he planned your birthday.” She was trying her best to lie to Loki, although it was a tough endeavour to do.   
“Thor had to have your help.” Loki spoke as he took a step closer as he looked down at her, his voice a whisper. “Also, although you may fool a normal person, but I can tell you are lying. I doubt my brother knew my like of chocolate and cherry.”

Ingemar rolled her eyes at him. “Says the master silver tongue of Asgard.” Her expression softened as she put her hand on his shoulder. “Just know, Thor wanted to make it the most suited to you but the whole easily offended nobles made it kind of difficult on him.”   
Loki nodded as he gave her a small smile. “Well, shall we?” Loki spoke as he grinned. “But you do know that you owe me a dance later.”

Ingemar was going to tease him, but instead just gave a small nod. “Yes.”   
Loki ended up being pulled away from Ingemar the moment he arrived on the dance floor, with her being grabbed by Thor and he was grabbed by a noble. For the next few hours having to dance with all the people who had approached him. It was difficult with roaming hands, and people demanding his attention constantly. It flattered him everyone was eager to appreciate and worship him, but Loki was honestly ready to hide away from the crowd to unwind. He stayed however, since he knew how much effort his brother put into planning it, and the citizens loved to socialize with the princes. Plus when would be the next time he would be celebrated like this?

When Loki finally got a chance to get away from his latest dance partner, he noticed that Ingemar was dancing with Volstagg. Her movements were sloppy, but it seemed that Volstagg was well on the way to intoxicated so it rarely mattered. She was laughing as Volstagg twirled her and she stumbled her way into Fandral. Loki watched them dance, Fandral taking more of a lead as he leaned down. Curiosity got to Loki, wondering what they were talking about until he noticed Fandral nudging his head in Loki’s direction as Ingemar glanced over.  
Her smile widened, as she spoke something before walking towards Loki. When she got close, Loki smiled at Ingemar. “You owe me a dance, sir.”   
He held out his hand as Ingemar took it. It was an upbeat tune and Loki took the lead, making sure to help Ingemar so she seemed to be a better dancer. “Enjoying yourself?”

Loki nodded, “All in all, it is a lovely evening.”   
“I’m glad to hear it.” Ingemar spoke as they continued to dance. Her hand resting on his shoulder, and the other in his hand. There was no need to force a conversation between the two, as Loki enjoyed the song. Ingemar did not notice, but Loki could hear at least two song changes before Ingemar looked at him.   
“I think I need a drink and to sit down.” Gesturing to her feet, she laughed. “I’m not used to this much dancing.”   
Loki reluctantly let her go as he followed her to grab a refreshment. “I’ll meet you at your seat.” Although the table had been picked at, there was still plenty of treats and casks of ale. Ingemar poured two glasses just as Thor arrived. “Ingemar, I hope you don’t mind, I am just going to steal my brother for a moment.” Loki had picked up one, as Thor poured his own before turning. “Thanks!”   
Thor did not wait for an answer as he threw his arm around Loki and drug his brother to a little side room. “So?”   
“So what Thor?” Loki asked with a confused expression. What was Thor doing?  
“Is Ingemar not your lover?”

Loki looked at his brother with wide eyes. “Excuse me? No! Of course not, she- she’s just my friend.” Loki was watching Thor, trying to figure out if he believed Loki.  
Thor did not believe Loki in the slightest. “Ha, now we both know that isn’t true.” Leaning against the wall, Thor began to speak. “I see that ridiculous lovestruck look Loki. Just tell her.”   
Loki said nothing as Thor decided to continue. “Now I know there’s been some stuff in the past, but you are both just dancing around the subject waiting for someone to make the first move. Do it brother.” Thor smiled as he put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “I could always just go with Fandral’s alternative of locking you two in a room together.”

“You wouldn’t-”

“I would. I could also have Volstagg sit on you and I’d hold Ingemar to make you two talk.” Loki paused as he sighed. “What could go wrong?”

Loki gave Thor a look, answering the question before throwing his hands up. “I’m working on figuring it out, okay?”   
“Stop thinking it, just go. You two need to get out of your heads, what with your fear of rejection and Ingemar creating an image of your ‘perfect’ woman.” Thor spoke as he threw his arm over Loki again. “If it doesn’t work out, we can help you forget about it.”Thor added with a grin as they entered the room again. “But you both need to speak about this.”

  
Ingemar was sitting at a table, speaking with Lady Sif as the two came over again. Lady Sif was smiling at Thor as Thor held out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”   
Sif agreed as the pair left. Ingemar glanced at Loki, pushing a cup towards Loki. “Everything go well with Thor?”   
Loki smiled as he nodded.”Yes,” he began as he noticed the area was finally starting to calm down. Ingemar seemed to notice this as well, as her shoulders dropped a bit and leaned against the chair, in a not so ladylike manner, not that many people were sitting a poised position by that point in the evening.

“I am not sure about you, but I am beginning to feel quite tuckered out by this event.”

“Honestly, if it was any other celebration, I would have left ages ago.” Ingemar confessed as Loki stood up, putting his hand out for Ingemar.

“May I escort you out?”

Ingemar glanced at Loki’s hand before finally taking it. The two walked out, but instead of just walking towards Loki’s room as usual, Loki began taking the long route that would go past Ingemar’s room.

She loosely held onto his hand as they walked, and although casual, Loki could feel his heart racing. The walk was quiet between the two for almost half the journey. Loki knew there was words he wanted to speak, but they could not come out.

“Did you have an enjoyable time?” she spoke, as Loki paused before nodding.

“It was quite enjoyable, even with all the dances i was asked for.” Ingemar laughed at that as she nodded.

“I think Asgardians are starting to see that you are also a viable bachelor.” Ingemar began as she thought about it. “After all, you are starting to show that you are quite the warrior and far better at Thor in politics.”

Loki smirked, he was enjoying the ego boost and the feeling of worthiness. “Is that so?”

Ingemar rolled her eyes as she stopped them and yanked on Loki’s arm so that Loki was facing her. “Loki, you are a wonderful person and finally people are seeing this.” Her free hand moved onto Loki’s shoulder. “I know Odin and even Thor create large shadows, but you’ll have all Asgardian eyes admiring you soon enough. If they could see you how I know you to be, you’d have all sorts of plays and stories written of you.” She smiled up at Loki.

Loki looked down at her as he squeezed onto the hand. Maybe Thor was onto something when he spoke to him earlier. “How do you see me?” Loki questioned as he leaned down a bit. He watched carefully as Ingemar’s eyes widened as she glanced down, cheeks flushing.

“How do I begin? Uhm.. well..” Ingemar spoke as she glanced up to Loki one more as she was trying to come up with the words to speak. Having her so flustered from a simple question that it gave Loki the answer he truly needed.

Loki let go of her hands as he immediately grabbed her face, and kissed her. It was rough and full of need as Loki backed the two towards the wall. Ingemar’s back whacked against the wall as she gasped. Loki pulled away from a moment as he looked down at Ingemar. He wanted to check with her in regards to the kiss but Ingemar pulled his face back down, kissing him with a desperation.

Loki felt Ingemar’s hands on his hips, fingers digging in under his jacket as he continued the kiss until he could no longer breathe. Ingemar leaned against the wall as she stared up at Loki while she smiled at him. “Well then,” Ingemar spoke as she bit her lip, afraid to continue.

“Should we talk about this?” Loki offered as Ingemar looked at him as she shrugged a bit.   
“Is there a lot to talk about?”

“I suppose we should but…” Ingemar began as Loki smirked as he leaned close again. One hand teasing some strands that fell out of the braided crown.   
“But we could discuss that in the morning?” Loki offered as Ingemar suppressed a giggle before she nodded.

“That works.”   
Loki pulled his hands away as he nodded to her. Ingemar frowned for a moment until Loki moved in a swift motion. He grabbed her around her hips and hoisted Ingemar up, tossing her over his shoulder.

“Loki!” Ingemar squealed out with laughter as she squirmed a bit on his shoulder.

“This is quicker!” Loki argued as he took the pair back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got stuck trying to work on this chapter. Its kind of a filler to get us towards the more important plot points I know you are all looking forward to.
> 
> Also note, I did not edit it as thoroughly as usual since I wanted this up sooner for you.

Loki was laying on his bed, enjoying the still dark sky outside his window that made it feel like the dead of night still in his room. The sun was likely close to rising, based on his body clock but Loki had the urge to continue to lay in his bed. Perhaps he’d laid there all day if it meant staying in this pleasing bubble. Loki glanced down at his torso as he almost wondered if he was still in a dream. Instead of a random partner or just the simple magical illusion, Ingemar was laying her head on his chest. She was wearing one of his sleeping shirts, for when the evenings were quite cold if he was being quite truthful. It seemed that she was completely fast asleep, comfortable in his presence.

 

His hand lazily played with her hair, as he focused to the sounds of her even breaths. He was indulging himself in this moment, taking it all in since he could not promise himself that he would be able to have this again. After all, who knows if a relationship between the two would truly work. Focusing his mind back, Loki took in the smell of her faint floral perfume that lingered on her skin to how her hand felt on his chest. Unlike the smoothness that Loki always thought of, they had a slight roughness to them from years of hard work. It showed her experience and dedication to Asgard, that Loki almost appreciated more.    
  
Deciding it was still early enough, Loki closed his eyes and let himself fall into the lovely lull of near sleep. Where he was faintly aware of everything around him but also completely relaxed. However, he was quick to be overcome by sleep. When his eyes opened later, Loki could see the light pouring out from around his curtains. His body was slowly waking up, with the familiar weight on his chest. Ingemar was still there with her fingers tracing invisible patterns on his skin that she was focused on. Her cheek was warm against his chest, as he noticed that Ingemar hadn’t noticed he had awoken yet.    
  
Choosing to alert her, Loki gave her a gentle squeeze with the arm wrapped around her as Ingemar tilted her head to look at Loki. “Good morning.” She spoke, her voice having a slight husky quality to it from the sleepiness still present. Loki smiled as he raised his head. 

 

“Good morning to you too.”    
  
He moved carefully to sit up a bit as Ingemar moved off of him to sit up. She stretched her arms above her head as Loki could see her shirt… or rather his shirt, rise a bit from this action. Laughing a bit at a joke to herself, Ingemar patted his shoulder.   
  


“We probably should do some other things, like begin our days.” Ingemar spoke as she went to collect her clothing from the night before. What surprised Loki was that Ingemar did not bother to go to his private bathroom to change. As she dressed, Ingemar looked back at Loki as he pouted a bit before following her lead. 

 

“If you say so,” Loki began, a whine in his voice, before offering. “We could just write the day off. I’m sure others are. It was my birthday after all.” 

Ingemar broke into laughter as she turned to face him, smoothing the dress’s wrinkles out. “You’re a leader, remember?” Ingemar walked over to Loki as she gingerly put her hand on his torso. “I do not know if you are allowed to know the meaning of rest.”    
  
She leaned up and with only the slightest of hesitation gave him a peck on the lips. “I will see you later, right?”    
  
“Yes,” Loki began before grinning. “At practice.” He could see the face of annoyance on Ingemar before she nodded. He found it almost amusing that Ingemar did not like practice most days. He knew it was because he treated her just like any other warrior but Loki knew it was needed to ensure the best quality of training. 

 

“That sounds agreeable.” Ingemar chose to respond as Loki leaned down to steal a kiss before Ingemar went away.. 

  
  


Breakfast with his family was quiet, which Loki was thankful for and attributed it to 

  
  


After breakfast with his family that was thankfully quite quiet, since Loki figured that Thor was suffering a hangover to rival many he had experienced previously. When he arrived at the training room, Ingemar was inside and drinking some of the water from the pitcher one of them would always bring. Loki walked carefully and slowly behind her until he was right behind her back. Grinning, he counted in his head before going to wrap his arms around Ingemar’s waist, as he moved however, an elbow came to his stomach and Ingemar turned around with a cheeky expression on her face.    
  
“Nice try Loki.” Ingemar teased as she set her glass down and took a step back away from Loki. He raised a brow and decided to lunge instead of starting the match more politely. Ingemar ducked to the left, as she then swung a kick towards Loki. Loki caught her foot and pulled her forward as he tried to press his lips against her forehead. As his lips connected with her warm skin, Loki felt Ingemar throwing a fist towards Loki’s elbow, breaking the hold and taking a step back.   
  
He thought it was almost funny, that Ingemar was still trying to take the fight a bit serious while he was almost teasing her with his flirty ‘fighting’. He honestly would consider this Asgardian courting as its finest.    
  
“So, have you thought about what you would like this to be?” Loki questioned as Ingemar came towards him, swinging a fist at his face, he could see immediately as her face flushed and her eyes trying to look away from him. Taking the chance, Loki blocked the fist, and pushed her back. Ingemar stumbled as she fixed her footing to look at him. 

 

“Well…I would like to first state I'd rather enjoy continuing towards a romantic relationship.” Ingemar spoke as Loki lunged towards her to grab her as Ingemar squeaked and pushed herself out of it.

 

“ I would also enjoy that. But as you probably knew I've been contemplating that since the first time I kissed you.” 

 

Ingemar’s eyes widened as if sudden realization hit her and Loki took the chance to tackle her to the ground as he grinned. 

 

“Well…” Ingemar spoke as she laid on the ground. “I assumed you were trying to merely satisfy cravings then. As well as I did not believe until recently i should even be a potential partner for someone of your prestige.”

 

Loki scoffed. “That second statement is outlandish Inge. If I had to ask my family they would say you due to a good head on your shoulders.” Although Loki knew the social classes made interclass relationships quite taboo. Since their habits were different purely from how they were raised. “Besides you're one of the most esteemed people in Asgard.” 

 

Leaning on his elbow, Loki brushed a strand of hair from Ingemar's face. “And I'd rather be with someone I care for than for titles.” He was showy and enjoyed his title yes, but at the end of the day Loki wanted to be loved for himself. Same if he was king, he would want to be known as a ruler that his people enjoyed and treated all with respect. 

The fight was forgotten as Ingemar seemed to take a deep breath as she opened her amber eyes to stare into Loki’s green eyes as he watched her carefully. The focus reminded Ingemar of any time they went hunting or Loki was going into battle. She could see the sincerity in his eyes, as Ingemar put her hands into Loki’s hair and carefully pulled his head down as she pressed her lips against Loki’s. 

  
It was soft and full of feeling as Loki kept himself up by balancing on his forearms as he shifted his head to deepen the kiss. The kiss quickly turned into a deeper kiss, of built up passion as he slipped his tongue into Ingemar’s mouth. Even with the previous night’s passions, Loki craved as much as he could possibly get. Hiding away with her for a month straight could unlikely tame this craving.   
  
Shifting his body, Loki laid mostly on Ingemar as his one hand started to rub Ingemar’s side, slipping under her shirt. Loki loved the warm skin against his hand, feeling the goosebumps rise. He pushed it upwards until Ingemar broke away for air, gulping for air.    
  
Loki smirked as he kissed her jaw and headed downwards. He nipped on her ear when he heard the door open for the room. Knowing how soon this was for their relationship, Loki pulled himself away. Loki sat beside Ingemar as she continued laying on the ground. Her face flushed, as Loki patted down his hair feeling it was a mess. 

  
“Loki brother! I was at the market and heard this new joke, you must hear it.” Ingemar heard Thor’s booming voice as she sat up. “Oh hello Ingemar, I thought you two were done training already.”    
  
Ingemar shook her head. “No, we started late today.” Ingemar began before looking at the door.    
  
“Well perfect! I can tell you the joke too!” Thor spoke as he rambled. “Its from Midgard. What’s the difference between stabbing a man and killing a hog?”    
  
Loki looked at his brother as he feigned thought for a moment before asking. “What?”    
  
“One is  assaulting with intent to kill; the other is killing with intent to salt!” Thor proclaimed before bursting in booming laughter. Ingemar and Loki both took a moment before chuckling a bit too. It was quite good compared to some of the jokes they’ve heard.    
  
Ingemar stood up as Loki joined her.  “That was clever Thor, if you excuse me though, I should go.” Ingemar waved at the two before departing the room.    
  
Thor looked like a kitten that caught its first mouse as he looked at Loki. “It was good, wasn’t it?”    
  
Loki didn’t wait until tackling Thor and stabbing him in the thigh. Who knows what could have happened if Thor stayed away. Thor went along with what he thought was a play fight as he knocked Loki across the room.    
  
“This is fun! Why did you want to play fight brother?” Thor asked as Loki looked at him deadpanned.    
  
“Seriously, Thor? I was having an enjoyable private moment with Ingemar until you came in with a joke.” Loki exclaimed as he rushed at Thor, kicking the side of his knee as Thor buckled, and brought his fist up, catching Thor in the jaw. 

  
His brother’s eyes widen as Thor grinned. “You finally got together, about time! Mother will be so pleased that you are looking into your future.”    
  
Loki paused as he looked at Thor. “I want to wait to tell mother and father Thor. Do NOT  tell them or I will take that eye out so you can match Father.” Loki hissed as Thor pulled his hands up in a surrender.    
  
“On Miljinor, i promise.” Thor spoke as Loki relaxed. Thor put his large hand on Loki’s shoulder before his tone got a bit serious. “You do know I am on your side brother. I want you to be as happy as possible.” 

 

Loki smiled at his brother, and Thor seemed to take that as an opening for a hug as he tightly pulled Loki in. “Love you brother.”    
  
Loki wrapped his arms a bit against his brother before mumbling. “Love you too.”    
  
\---------------   
  
Ingemar was enjoying the few weeks of their blissfulness in a relationship. Loki had bought her many little gifts, and peppered her in affection. In turn, Ingemar surprised Loki with notes regularly and surprised him with creative dates. Her favourite was taking Loki out to the woods at the pond they used to fish at with a full picnic prepared by Ingemar herself.   
  
When they needed to, mostly while Ingemar was working or they were training, the two acted as if they were merely friends rather than a romantic couple. It almost drove Loki more to teach Ingemar more since she was his now and he wanted her to be protected even when he wasn’t there. 

 

Ingemar took the time to get dressed out of her training clothes, but had barely gotten to work when she was called to go speak with Odin. She went to the map room where Odin was looking out the window. Upon hearing the door, he excused the guards so it was just Odin and Ingemar.    
  
Ingemar bowed as she waited for Odin to speak, when he did not speak, Ingemar asked. 

  
“All father, is there something you wanted to discuss?” Ingemar asked as she cupped her hands behind her back.    
  
“Yes,” Odin spoke as he turned to her, a small smile before he sat down. “Have a seat.” 

  
Ingemar sat across from Odin as he began to speak. “Some people have come to me, asking about your relationship with Loki since they seemed to believe that you two were in a relationship since his birthday party. Even some people that had claimed they saw you on romantic rendezvous through Asgard.”    
  
Ingemar said nothing as she kept her eyes on Odin as he continued. “Now I am certain that Loki would provide me with this information about being in relationship when it became pertinent; however I must say a few things just in the off chance it is true. Seeing as you are his closest friend, it may come in handy should Loki choose a partner.” 

 

Ingemar gulped as she coached her body into relaxing, knowing that Odin was used to detecting Loki’s lies so she would need to use all her skills in hope that he would be none the wiser. “Pursuing an heir to the throne is not something to take lightly. It comes with a lot of responsibilities and additional standards to hold yourself to. One cannot be weak.”    
  
Ingemar raised a brow at this as she raised her tone. “Do you find me and most people Loki would bond with weak then Allfather?” 

  
Odin shook his head. “Physically you are quite strong. Loki’s been keeping me up to date about how you’ve worked towards improving. However, you are easily put off by upsetting others and stepping on toes. As a person in power, anyone Loki pursues would need to hold that same confidence and power. If there’s hesitation, there’s room for disaster.”    
  
Ingemar bit her tongue since this was the AllFather after all. “I know the Asgardians do enjoy the concept of you being with one of my sons, however I think you would need to prove that you can confidently stand on your own first.” 

 

Ingemar raised a brow before she decided to pipe in again. “All Father, I think you are telling me two different messages. You are describing someone unlike myself that would be ideal for your sons, based off of what you think, however it could be clouded by your own preferences.Perhaps you should ask your sons what they are looking for in a spouse. Then, you are also telling me that you are approving of me as someone to date your son  _ IF  _ I become a more confrontational person. I think if you are confused, perhaps, All Father, you should wait until Loki tells you who he is dating and observe how their relationship is.” 

  
Odin seemed to be taken aback slightly, as Ingemar’s slight outburst before nodding. “You are quite right child. You know, your father used to keep silent until I was being a complete idiot and then he’d wring me out. Even while I was king. You know he used to say…”    
  
“Kings and lords are given their title for their status, friends and confidants earn their titles through hard work.” Ingemar quoted immediately, as she stared straight at her King.    
  
Odin laughed. “Same determined look too.”    
  
Ingemar stayed silent this time as Odin decided to add one more thing. “Just know, it takes a strong person to stand beside a leader, and I hope that you can rise above the challenge.”    
  
Odin stood up as he nodded to Ingemar. “You may go.”    
  
“Thank you Allfather.” Ingemar spoke before Odin then added.   
  
“Please keep Loki from this conversation. He’d merely take it the wrong way.”  Odin said as Ingemar felt her breath hitched and she took herself back to the nursing station.    
  
She honestly was not focusing on her work because of this conversation, causing Ingemar to get a lovely burn on her arm from being distracted. She had been trying to work towards a vaccination for the pox since it had been coming more rampantly, hitting again.    
  
Ingemar believed if they could build up more people’s immunities, then perhaps the pox would disappear. Of course it was a tricky situation to monitor.    
  
She had been using some closely monitored blood of a pox victim to see if any of her antidotes would work but not so far. Ingemar was groaning as she rubbed her palms against her eyes while thinking. Maybe if Ingemar could try injecting a small dose into someone with a bit of the flower’s extract to try and see if it would provide an immunity build up in patience without them having to actually suffer the symptoms.    
  
Arms wrapped around Ingemar’s waist as she relaxed. The cool breath on her neck was a sign it was Loki as he nuzzled his face into the back of her hair. Ingemar leaned back against him. She let her eyes close as Loki whispered against her, his breath tingling her scalp.

  
“You seem stressed.” Ingemar knew that she could not tell him what was stressing her so she replied with a simple answer.

  
“Just work.” It wasn’t completely a lie, but was also far from the whole truth.    
  
“Come take a break.” Ingemar thought as she tried to shake her head before Loki spoke again. “It’s well past dinner time and I know you haven’t eaten.” 

  
Ingemar could hear Loki was thinking of her as Ingemar sighed. “I suppose you’re right.”    
  
“ ‘Course I am.” Loki teased as Ingemar pushed her chair away and followed Loki through the halls. He was talking to her most of the time, although they weren’t being affectionate. It reminded her more that although they were keeping it low key, people could see that they were together.    
  
Loki guided her to his room as Ingemar noticed that there was a tray waiting near his window on a small table as Loki grabbed her hand and took her to sit on the window bench. Upon sitting down, Loki dragged the small table over and took off the lid. It was just something simple but Ingemar could see that Loki was determined to make sure she ate.    
  
Ingemar ate slowly as Loki talked to her about how his day was. “You know, it was funny. Mother asked me if we were dating today.” 

  
Ingemar nearly choked on the food, as she looked to Loki. “I told her she was silly.” Loki leaned to the side as he rested his head on top of hers. “I don’t want my family involved in this still since they can just make things more complicated.”    
  
Ingemar nodded as she pushed away the little bit of food remaining as she thought. Ingemar knew it was probably better to tell Loki about her conversation with his dad. Waiting a moment, Ingemar began confessing to Loki, making sure to emphasize the moments that Loki would enjoy and minimizing his father’s doubts about her since Ingemar did not want to cause strife in his family. 

 

However, it still upset Loki as she could see his eyes darken and the anger practically bubbling under his skin. Putting her hand on his, Ingemar leaned over to nuzzle his cheek. “He’s just trying to look out for you Loki, but I handled it.” 

 

“What right does he have to pry like that?”    
  
“He is your father, Loki. He wants to make sure you are happy and set up in the future. I know it seems annoying but he’s just trying to help.” She gave him a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering. “It’s been dealt with, I just wanted you to know since I want to communicate our struggles.”    
  
Loki stayed still as Ingemar rested against him. She could feel Loki trying to relax but struggling as he nodded. “If you are sure it’s been dealt with.” Loki began before he ran a hand through his own hair, messing it up. “However, we should probably consider being more open about this Ingemar.”    
  
Ingemar made a face as she shrunk in on herself. “I do not know if I am ready for this Loki, you know what will happen. Imagine how judgemental they will be of us, and people are going to question my position.” 

 

“Yes, but we both know the truth.”    
  
“Truth doesn’t halt rumours. Look at the people who think I am with your brother!” Ingemar interject before letting out a large sigh. “This stress is not something I want to put on you.”   
  
Loki turned to Ingemar as he cupped her cheeks. “That’s a minor price to pay so I can be with you.”    
  
Ingemar smiled as she put her own hands over Loki’s as she glanced up at him. “Okay, let’s tell them.” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did promise NSFW scenes in this and I was trying my hand in this one this time. I have marked it for those uninterested in that scene. Just a heads up for those not wanting to read those scenes.

Ingemar was a mess of a girl the day that Loki and Ingemar decided to tell Frigga that they were a couple. Ingemar wore her nicest of work dresses; enough that she was putting effort in but may not stand out to the employees. She was standing in the hallway smoothening out her dress for wrinkles that Loki couldn’t even see before doing the same to her loose hair for the umpteenth time as Loki grabbed her hands.    
  
“You must calm down.” he spoke, pressing his lips to her knuckles. “She’ll know something is up right away that way.”    
  
“I want to be calm; but it is a bit nerve wracking having tea with my QUEEN, who is not yet currently aware I’m dating her son.” Ingemar hissed at him, amber eyes sparking with annoyance as Loki laughed a bit.    
  
“Don’t think of her as your queen, just a simple woman. She’s just my mother.” Ingemar was unimpressed as she looked at him as if Loki should be aware of the many ways he was wrong from imply that.   
  
Deciding it was time, Loki gave her knuckles another kiss before he let go of Ingemar’s hands and opened the doors to the tea room as he walked in where his mother was already waiting. Frigga looked like a beautiful portrait with how the light hit her as she stared out the window, her dress shone brightly as Ingemar considered fleeing, but the look Loki sent back her, she ceased that thought.   
  
Ingemar took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down, as she headed in behind him. Frigga turned with a smile on her face. “Ingemar, it’s delightful to see you.” Frigga spoke, looking at the girl as Ingemar put a smile on her face before bowing to her Queen after shutting the door.   
  
“I hope you don’t mind me joining, my Queen.” 

 

“Not at all. And please, call me Frigga; after all it is private and you are a family friend.” Frigga spoke as Ingemar stood up and went to sit near Loki who immediately pulled out Ingemar’s chair and pushed it in, doing the same with his mother.    
  
“How have things been for you?” Frigga questioned as Ingemar bit her lip before carefully wording it.    
  
“Things have been well; busy as usual.” Ingemar responded as Loki sat down, dishing himself some treats. Frigga smiled as she began pouring the cups of tea. As Loki went to grab the one saucer, the cup on it tipped over as Ingemar immediately stopped the liquid in its place before realizing what she did.    
  
Loki fixed the cup as Ingemar moved the liquid into it. “Thank you.” Loki spoke as he smiled. Ingemar flushed before she looked at the Queen.   
  
“That was out of habit.” Ingemar offered as a reason as she glanced down.   
  
“It’s great to see that you are working hard on mastering it. What have you been able to do?”    
  
“Mostly move liquids, single body illusions or some alterations to my form, and concealment of myself.” Ingemar said as she added. “With water, I’ve also been trying to see about something Heimdall inspired me to do. To use it as a pool of vision.”    
  
“A pool of vision?”    
  
“Yes, I’ve been trying but I think that I could see the other worlds or specific people.” Frigga looked impressed as she leaned in.   
  
“That is brilliant,” Frigga spoke as she stirred her tea. “It would be quite a sight to see when you’ve mastered it more.”    
  
“I admit I’d like to see that too.” Loki piped in.    
  
Enjoying the praise, Ingemar perked up as she smiled. “May I try to show you?” Frigga nodded as Ingemar poured some tea onto her saucer and concentrated hard on it. The water stilled as a soft glow came from the water. Loki and Frigga looked closer as Odin and Thor came into view. Odin was showing Miljinor to Thor in the Map Room as Thor slowly began to take it.    
  
Ingemar continued to focus as her head began to hurt but Frigga and Loki were enchanted by this as Ingemar continued the view. A sharp pain hit her head as Ingemar dropped it and let out a small gasp of pain.    
  
Loki looked over at Ingemar who had a hand on her forehead as Loki could see blood dripping from her nose as he held a napkin to her nose as he rested a hand on her thigh. “You pushed yourself too far.” he spoke in whispers as Ingemar grabbed the napkin from Loki.    
  
“I’m fine, Loki.” Ingemar spoke as she opened her eyes once more. “You musn’t worry.”    
  
Loki smiled as he kept his hand on her lap before a small cough interrupted their moment. “I must say, that is quite impressive. I’m sure Heimdall would be pleased with what you’ve done.”    
  
“Thank you, Frigga.” Ingemar spoke as she dropped her shoulders, and continued holding the napkin against her nose.    
  
Smiling, Frigga adjusted her seat as she tilted her head. “Was that what you wanted to share with me Loki?”    
  
“No mother,” Loki spoke as Frigga seemed to smirk. A look on Frigga’s face that Ingemar had never seen before but almost was mirrored by the one Loki would sometimes have.    
  
“Then perhaps is it that you have finally wooed Ingemar?” she questioned.    
  
“I- yes.” Ingemar spoke as she flushed. Loki laughed as he pulled his hand from Ingemar’s lap.   
  
“How did you know?”    
  
“Loki, I’m your mother. I’ve watched you pine after Ingemar for so long but lately you’ve been happier than I’ve ever seen you.” Frigga spoke as she leaned over to grab Loki’s hand across the table. “So, I kept my eye out on you lately and was able to put the pieces together.”    
  
Ingemar watched this moment between Loki and Frigga as the Queen continued. “Loki, if you are happy that’s all a mother could ask for.”    
  
Frigga turned towards Ingemar as Ingemar tensed again, lowering her arm that was holding the napkin. “I understand why you two were hesitant, but know that i will support this.”    
  
Ingemar smiled at Loki as he smiled back towards her.    
  
However, later that day, Ingemar had to drag Loki practically by the ear to her Uncle’s small house near the palace. He had gotten it more recently, claiming wanting to be away from the hustle and bustle of the palace. Gregor was getting a bit more slow to move in his recent years, complaining of aches in his joints and hating more people. Yet, he’d never complain about Ingemar visiting.    
  
When Ingemar came in, she had her arm wrapped around Loki’s- keeping physical contact so she would know the instance he tried to use magic. Ingemar gave him a look as they were guided to the seating area, Loki sitting down as Ingemar insisted she’d grab some drinks and that Gregor should stay sitting. When she came back, she could hear Gregor telling Loki a tale about his father.   
  
When Ingemar sat down, Loki smiled before Gregor turned to her. “So, this is an unexpected visit. What do you want to tell me?” He asked as Ingemar smiled. 

  
“Straight to the point I see.” Ingemar commented before straightening her shoulders as Loki kept silent - a feat that she would need to tell Thor about. “I wanted to tell you that Loki and I have began a romantic relationship.”    
  
“I see, well thank you for telling me.” Gregor spoke as he leaned back in his chair. “Ingemar, could you be a dear and grab some supplies from my medical cabinet? My knee is aching from all of this rain.” Ingemar nodded and got up, seeing the look on Loki’s face that was asking her to stay. She mouthed ‘You’ll be fine.’ before walking out of the room.   
  
Gregor leaned forward again, his body showing minimal signs of soreness that it once was. “Loki, I would like to be quite clear about something…” Gregor spoke, his voice deep and one to not be questioned, even by the silver tongued prince. “Ingemar is my only family I have left. She is a bright girl that has her whole future ahead of her. If you are using her to sate your urges, I recommend ending this now.”    
  
Loki gulped as he wished he was in battle or at a political meeting instead of this encounter. He bit his tongue as Gregor continued, a knife that was not there a moment before now present. “If not, and somehow Ingemar doesn’t slay you. I’d gladly do it and tell your father exactly what happened.”    
  
“Sir, I assure you that is not my intentions.” Loki finally spoke, feeling a spark of anger. Why did so many assume him to be unable to be in a relationship? “I have loved your niece for almost 500 years. I confessed it to her 400 years ago and was rejected at the time. Now that i finally have this opportunity; I will not mess it up.”    
  
Gregor stared at him with hard eyes as Loki judged every moment in his life leading up to this. Were those words the wrong ones to say? “Still watching you, boy.”    
  
The sounds of footsteps were heard as Ingemar came back with a bag full of heated dry rice and herbs. “...Uncle why do you have the knife out?”    
  
**\--------------------- *nsfw here, if uncomfortable, look for next bold to skip over*-------------------** ****  
  
Laying in bed, Ingemar let out a sigh as she felt cool lips plant a kiss under her breast as her head rested on the pillow. Honestly, the two had only meant to drop things off that Loki bought at the market but now they were on his bed, clothes discarded. Ingemar’s hands toyed with Loki’s black hair as he slowly thrusted into her. Ingemar let out a happy sigh as her nails dug into his scalp.    
  
Ingemar opened an eye as she smiled down to Loki. “You seem far more relaxed now.”    
  
Chuckling, Loki leaned up as he pressed a kiss onto her lips as he rested his arms on either side of her torso, hands running up and down her skin. “Maybe it’s my company.” Loki offered as Ingemar leaned to press kisses up his jawline.    
  
Against his ear, Ingemar giggled. “Full of charm I see.” Ingemar spoke before blowing a bit of air into the shell of his ear as Loki groaned, shifting in Ingemar as she gasped.    
  
“Ah- Loki” Ingemar got out as she raised her legs to wrap around his hips to dig her heel into his back and thrust him further into her.    
  
  
  
Ingemar snorted as she shifted and pulled Loki’s face down for a kiss.  “Mhm, I think I must agre-ah.” Ingemar spoke as she bit her lip to catch the moan as Loki chuckled as he started thrusting faster.    
  
“Say my name.” Loki whispered as Ingemar’s hands moved down from his hair and neck to his back before scratching his back gently.    
  
“Loki.” Ingemar whispered as Loki nuzzled his cheek against hers.    
  
“You do know this room is soundproof; you can say it louder.” Loki spoke in a tone that send shivers down Ingemar’s spine. It was deep and conveyed power that Loki seemed to be hiding from others. If Ingemar was standing, her knees would have gone weak from it.    
  
“Loki, Loki, Loki please.” Ingemar practically chanted, voice wavering in tones each time as the pleasure was becoming too much for her to handle as Loki seemed to focus in on reaching orgasm as his hands tightly gripped onto Ingemar’s sides. His voice was a half moan and half cry of Ingemar’s name as he came. Ingemar was so close as she felt Loki give a few more thrusts before his weight fell onto Ingemar’s.    
  
Pleased, Ingemar smiled about to talk as she felt Loki’s hand trail between the two. “Wha-” She began to ask, before feeling Loki rubbing her clit while still inside of her. His face buried against her neck and nipped at the skin.    
  
After a moment later, Ingemar felt the rush of pleasures over her as she tilted her head back.    
  
Loki eventually moved towards the side to curl up against Ingemar as the two smiled. Ingemar nuzzled against him as she sighed. “Love you.” She mumbled as Lok smiled and pressed his lip against her skin, muttering a ‘love you’ there.   
  
\-------------------------------------*nsfw part has ended*--------------------------------------------   
  
When the two finished, Ingemar was scrambling to find a scarf that both matched the outfit and covered her neck as Loki wrapped his arm around her waist as she finished dressing for dinner. Ingemar felt him kiss at her neck as she sighed. “Down boy.”    
  
“Can’t I show you affection?” Loki questioned as Ingemar leaned back against him.

 

“You can, but we also shouldn’t be late for dinner.” Tilting her head, Ingemar  kissed Loki’s cheek as she smiled. “After all, we got the worst of the two out of the way for emotions but there’s still the matter of your father and brother.”    
  
“Just father, Thor already knows.” Loki spoke casually as he smiled. “He was pushing me to ask you once more. I think next time I trick him, I may not stab him.” 

 

Ingemar laughed at Loki before he took her hand and began walking towards the dining hall. Before they entered, Ingemar took her own hand in case others not of family were around. She walked in first with Loki behind her as the two took in a sigh of relief. Judging by the twinkle in her eye, Loki knew that Frigga was partially responsible for this. Happy by this, Loki took Ingemar’s hand as he walked her over to the seats across from Thor and Frigga as Odin watched from over his goblet.    
  
Loki, being the gentleman, pulled out her chair as Ingemar thanked him. Before Loki could even sit down, Thor was already booming in joy. “So you’re finally showing off your relationship? I thought I’d have to keep it forever. Lady Sif and Hogun have been asking but I could not say anything. It was really hard.”    
  
Laughing, Ingemar looked at Thor as she grabbed her drink. “Well, you gave me some sound advice and took it to heart.” Leaning over, Ingemar used her free hand to give Thor’s a squeeze. “Thank you.”    
  
Sitting back down, Odin let out a small cough. “Well, I must say this is a sight to see. I had heard the rumors but I suppose now you’ve felt it best to share?”    
  
“Well father, we wanted to wait to make sure this would be something that we were both seriously interested in instead of rushing to share the news.” Loki spoke as he drank some wine. “I’m sure it would have disappointed mother to tell her after the celebration that Ingemar and I were pursuing a romantic relationship only for it to return back to platonic friendship soon after.”    
  
“I see.” Odin spoke as he beckoned the food to be brought in. “Well, I wish you the best. Ingemar I hope you’ve thought about our conversation previously.” Odin added as Loki raised a brow towards Ingemar.   
  
Setting down her glass, Ingemar looked over at the AllFather with a serious expression in her eyes. She had thought about the fact that Odin thought she could be strong but was too much of a pushover.    
  
“Yes Allfather. I’ve come to realize that although in some aspects you are correct, that the definition of strength comes in many shapes or forms.” Ingemar looked at him before adding. “I hope you will also consider the words I said?” 

  
“I have considered them, yes and we will see over time.” He spoke. The conversation was cryptic to those around but Ingemar and Odin both knew the meaning. Odin was willing to let this relationship happen while observing for now. Ingemar on the other hand, knew she would have to work on being more assertive in certain situations but wouldn’t change herself purely for Odin’s sake.    
  
When they had left, Ingemar immediately was questioned by Loki who was upset on Odin’s words; taking them at face value. “He’s just waiting for us to fail.” Loki whined as Ingemar shook her head. Turning to Loki, she put a hand on his cheek.   
  
“Loki, it is the opposite; he’s approving of us. Honestly, he told me before that he had a completely different image of a Queen. Much like how he sees your mother actually. I think it is a parent thing.” Ingemar smiled as Loki conceded and relaxed in her touch. “We just need to prove that we are in face a good match.”    
  
“Of course we are.” Loki spoke as he smiled and leaned into her touch.   
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Time flew by for Loki and Ingemar after they announced they were a couple to their close family. Eventually, they had announced to the Asgardians that their prince was dating someone. It seemed that the Asgardians in the city were pleased overall for the couple. There were some bumps, with people who could not understand why the pair were a couple but that had mostly faded to the background now. 

 

One negative about revealing their relationship was finding out about all of the rules that they were to adhere to outside of closed doors. No excessive personal displays of affection, anything more than a chaste kiss being considered excessive. No discussing their relationship with anyone outside of the Allfather and his family, or Ingemar’s family- neither good or bad, until they got expressed permission to share the news. They had to stayed focused during battles or else they would never be allowed on the same battlefield at the same time. Most importantly, they had to ensure that the image of the Allfather and his heirs was not ruined. 

  
Even with these, the two were making it work. Daily training moving to when they had time rather than setting a time daily. After all, Ingemar was being called away for more solo medical based tasks. Loki was laying on his bed, sad about the cold spot on his bed. Ingemar had been gone for a questionable amount of time without even sending him a letter. Loki’s stomach dropped as terrible thoughts of scenarios that could be the reason behind this.    
  
After working himself up, Loki decided to toss away any plans of waiting longer as he marched to his father’s chambers.    
  


Odin was sitting in his throne, as if he knew his son was coming and was waiting for him. He could see the dark bags under his son’s eyes, with clothes disheveled from being slept in. Under most circumstances, Loki would not dare let others see himself this way. His image was of the utmost importance to him.  Leaning back in his chair, Odin waited for Loki to speak.    
  
“Father, where did you send Ingemar?” 

  
“Did Ingemar not tell you where she was going?” Odin couldn’t help but slip a bit of his bemused expression out as he eyed Loki’s reaction.    
  
“Clearly not if I am here asking you.” Loki spoke before he took a step forward with hands clasped behind his back. “All she said was that she was going to be called away for a short amount of time.” Tilting his head, Loki looked at his father.   
  
“I’m sure that you are able to tell me seeing as you do want Thor and I to be politically aware.”    
  
If Odin wasn’t well aware of his son, he’d think that Loki was suggesting something. However, with Loki this was an underlying threat that if Odin did not tell him anything whatsoever, Loki would cause chaos in his path to find out what he wants. Loki always wanted it his way after all.    
  
Loki would go out of his way to blackmail, torment or even slay people when they had wronged Loki or his close few of people. Odin decided that Ingemar was far enough away that    
Deciding now that Ingemar was gone, it would be no harm, after all Loki could be of use.    
  
“I am glad that Ingemar was able to keep this from you. It was a condition of the task.” Odin smiled as he leaned forward. “Ingemar is currently infiltrating a group that has been kidnapping women and some children in some of the more sparse sections of our world. Ingemar has kept in contact so when they finally arrive to their home base, we can take it over and rescue everyone.”    
  
Loki’s eyes widened a bit as he tilted his head to look at Odin for more answers.”I assure you, she is fine according to her last communication.” 

  
“Father, are you sure this was the best decision?” Loki question as he raised his eyebrow. “Especially when you have more capable people available. Something smaller may have been better for her.”   
  
Odin leaned forward as he tsked. ‘Loki, we were both well aware that she would be doing these kind of tasks when you started training her.”    
  
“Yes but I thought you’d send her with me on her first few tasks to ensure she wouldn’t choke without me .”    
  
“That wouldn’t be wise for many reasons. Ingemar would not be able to grow and prove her strengths with you there to jump in. We both know you would jump in at any moment.” Odin simply responded as Loki frowned. “And we are quite sure that there are injured people there that Ingemar can tend for.”    
  
Loki wasn’t happy as he watched Odin, waiting for the next statement. “However, it is good that you came in. Ingemar missed her last check in.”    
  
“YOU JUST TOLD ME SHE WAS FINE!” Loki snapped as he waved his hand at Odin. “I am going to get her. “   
  


When his father didn’t argue, Loki almost wanted to thank the heavens for one less obstacle. “What is the information you have?”    
  
Odin stood up slowly, it was likely drawing nearer for his Odinsleep from how he moved. Loki followed him into the map room as he listened for the needed information.   
  
“The group was drawing nearer to the area that every other report lost them in; having confirmed the kidnapping of over forty children and women in this run alone. The warriors of Asgard had prevented them from getting back last time, so it seemed that they were making up for lost time”    
  
The last checkpoint was about a day’s journey away on steed, and Loki was not about that so he simply asked for a guard to bring Thor down. With Mjolnir, they could travel far faster. However, Loki hadn’t thought it through as he was awkwardly clinging to Thor the entire time as they shot through the air. When they arrived, Thor smiled at Loki who was unimpressed as he adjusted his hair.   
  
“So your plan…?” Thor questioned as he looked at Loki as his brother sigh.   
  
“I’ve already started mapping out the area for a trace. I’ll join Ingemar by shifting to make sure she is safe and ready. When we arrive at headquarters, I’ll call upon Heimdall who will send in the troops. Meanwhile, YOU need to go home.”   
  
“What? Why?” Thor questioned, crossing his arms and almost pouting.   
  
“Father is close to Odinsleep. It may be best for you to be near.” Loki gave as his answer before adding. “If anyone sees you nearby or me in my normal form, then they’ll grow suspicious.”    
  
Thor paused before nodding. “If you’re sure brother.”  Loki nodded as he shifted himself. It was quite minor changes, slight lengthening of his hair, body shifting to a more feminine physique. In a heartbeat, Thor could still see his sibling, Loki.    
  
Thor turned as he spun his hammer a few times before leaving.    
  
\-------------------------------   
  
Ingemar sat in the large cart as she sighed; it was well built, with metal reinforcements and wood to ensure the cloth couldn’t be torn. Everyone had also been searched before they were thrown in here so no one could break the walls; unless you had magic. Ingemar had prepared for this as a back up to get everyone out if the worst happened. But she would rather complete her task as directed. 

 

The cart halted as Ingemar raised her brow; they weren’t supposed to stop any time soon. She stood up as the other women around looked at her curiously. They had come to understand that Ingemar was someone more than a simple farm girl but kept that secret for her. It wouldn’t do them any good to expose her. During their travels, Ingemar had spent her time between tending to the wounded as best she could and entertaining the children to distract them from the current situation.   
  
She stood in front of the rest as she gestured for the rest to get to the sides of the cart and the back as the door opened. Someone was tossed in before the door was slammed as Ingemar waited a moment before rushing over.    
  
“Are you okay-” Ingemar spoke before seeing the woman’s face. “Loki?” Leaning closer, Ingemar could definitely see that this was Loki.    
  
Loki smiled at her as she sat up, brushing her dark hair from her face. “Hello dear.” Loki answered as Ingemar sighed. “How’d you know?”    
  
“Loki, I’ve been around you for years and with you when you chose different forms to express yourself. So it’s quite familiar to me.” Ingemar responded before bringing Loki to a free spot on the wall as the others returned into their groupings to chatter and mind theirselves. Ingemar whispered to her as she looked at Loki. “What are you doing here?”    
  
“You didn’t check in, so the Allfather sent me.” Loki responded under her breath, before leaning back. “We have the others on standby so when we arrive, you can continue as planned.”   
  


Ingemar nodded as she avoided eye contact with Loki. This confused Loki as she leaned closer to Ingemar and nudged her in the side gently with an elbow. “What’s the matter?”    
  
“I thought I had this and then immediately at the hint of problems, Allfather Odin sends you to come get me.”    
  
“Actually, I was quite persistent that he send me. He was going to wait I think but I was worried for you.” Loki answered as she entertwined her hand with Ingemar. “I just worry is all.”    
  
“Why? Loki of all the people, you should hold my skills to the highest regard, yet you chased after me in concern?” Ingemar whispered back but continued holding hands.   
  


“I trust you are capable of things, but I also love you and want to ensure you are safe.” Loki spoke, looking at Ingemar. “I don’t voice it about Thor, but I have the same concerns. I would argue my father many times about separating Thor and I in battle.” 

  
“I worry too but I trust your skills Loki. I know that you can do this and you will return to me.”  Ingemar spoke as Loki nodded and leaned back.   
  
“Next time I will trust and only intervene if you ask, okay?”    
  
“Thank you.”    
  
Hours passed by as Ingemar eventually moved away to talk with the children again. It was growing dark out, judging by the small cracks near the top. He could hear laughter as Ingemar  was acting out something. Loki listened carefully to eavesdrop on what Ingemar was telling.   
  
“So the mighty prince decided to go fishing. He wanted to prove that he could do better than his brother. The prince took the row boat to the middle of the lake. After putting on the best bait and using the strongest of threads, he casted his line. It was ages later, just as the prince was about to pull it in and head home for he was quite impatient.”    
  
Loki snorted at this. It was a familiar tale of Thor’s misadventures.    
  
“Suddenly, the prince was being pulled towards the lake; something was biting on his line!” 

  
The kids gasped as Ingemar leaned closer. “So the mighty prince was nearly taken off of his ship but with his great strength, he tugged and he tugged. The boat rocked wildly back and forth until finally the water surface broke!” Ingemar exclaimed with her arms thrown in the air.   
  
“Out came a giant serpent creature that was at least 30 feet long.” Ingemar spoke as Loki couldn’t help but snort. When Thor brought it back, it was measured to only be around 15 but of course it was exaggerated.    
  
“The prince tried with his might as he pulled it into his boat. The serpent fought with the prince until finally he was successful in knocking it out. While in his boat, the serpent weighed it down to the point where the prince was afraid of his boat sinking; mere an inch or two further and he’d have sank into the middle of the ocean.”    
  
“What did the prince do?”    
  
“Well, you see the prince was known to act before he thought so instead of maybe putting the serpent back and coming back, he tied the serpent into his boat and jumped out. He swam while dragging the boat to shore.”    
  
“NO!” The kids spoke as Ingemar nodded.    
  
“The prince truly did. He then found his brother that who was still reading under a tree nearby; he begged his brother to help him. Although annoyed, his brother helped the prince out. The two princes spent most of the day dragging this serpent back towards the castle.”   
  
“Wow… how old was he when he did this?”    
  
Ingemar turned and made a face at Loki before turning to the children. “He was around 400.”    
  
The kids burst into laughter thinking of a nearly full grown prince doing this instead of a small child that they had thought about previously. Although that was technically full grown, it did not mean he was anywhere near full maturity… Asgardians considered that around the 1,000 year mark. Some of the children began yawning as Ingemar stood up to leave them be so they could rest. She once more sat beside Loki.    
  
Loki smiled at her before whispering. “You do realize that you forgot the best part that he brought it into the middle of the ball and it horrified some of Father’s guests. Thor wasn’t able to figure out why, he thought it was because they were all hungry and began to gut it in the ballroom.”    
  
“I think some details are better left unsaid.” Ingemar responded as she patted Loki’s cheek. “You should rest, it’ll be probably tomorrow that we arrive.”    
  
\---------------------   
  
Loki woke up when the cart stopped moving as she noticed that Ingemar was waking up slowly. Loki pulled her head off of Ingemar’s shoulder before standing up and stretching. Ingemar joined Loki as the doors swung open.    
  
It was a brute of a man that was standing in it; scarred and holding some sort of baton. He was booming orders, knowing his sized could be considered intimidating. 

 

“Line up, it’s time to go through sorting.” the man boomed as Ingemar stood behind Loki. It was only due to this closeness that Loki could hear Ingemar calling for Heimdall, using the noise from everyone waking and shuffling to line up without question. The conversation was quick between the two as Ingemar tugged on Loki’s sleeve twice before the two started walking slowly towards the front.    
  
The group was completely led through the hallways; light up by torches every few metres on the walls. By Loki’s estimates, it would be at most ten minutes until the Asgardian soldiers arrive to this location. Glancing around, it was strange to see the different windowed rooms or ones with doors opened. It was almost as if they were being taught?    
  
_ Children need to always be silent unless spoken to.  _ Was overheard as Loki cringed. They had all assumed this was a slavery ring… but what if they had been wrong? It was starting to look far more likely to be some sort of cult forcibly recruiting new members into their organization.   
  
Loki mentally counted the time as they were brought into a large room, shoved to the front where a stage was. On top of it were a few men in vibrant colours, weapons on their sides as a smaller man came to the front.   
  
“Welcome all of you!” He began. “You have all been chosen for a wonderful gift. To join the revolution of a higher power.” Smiling he pointed in the crowd. It was between Loki and Ingemar as the pair looked at you. “Please come up.” He called as Loki saw a man come forward to immediately grab onto Ingemar’s arm and dragged her to the stage. Every instinct begged for Loki to simply stop them from taking Ingemar up, but knew images were more important until the troops arrived. Ingemar played along too, tripping and pretending that she could not get out of this grasp.    
She arrived on stage as the leader seemed to lean close to her as she recoiled. Thankfully in that moment, a man yelled from the back.   
  
“My lord! We’re being attacked!”   
  
Without skipping a beat, Ingemar threw her leg into the leader’s stomach as Loki manifested his daggers and pushed towards the stage as he returned to his male form. He wanted them to  _ definitely _ know whom was the one that took them down. A Prince of Asgard. Some of the guardsmen turned to him and lunge as Loki started attacking, circling the men with images of himself as he ducked the swings at him, stabbing when he got the chance.    
  
The rest of the people in the room, huddled to the walls, trying to make themselves small as Loki turned to check on Ingemar on stage. The leader was knocked down on the ground unconscious as she was disarming one of the other men, elbow in the man’s gut as she bashed another with a knee to the face.

 

“Loki focus!” Ingemar yelled at him as he turned with enough time to notice someone behind him with a sword as he jumped clumsily out of the way before rolling his eyes. Maybe it was best to focus on himself as he then noticed Asgardian warriors barging into the room. Knowing they were clearly surrounded, the men surrendered as Loki let out a sigh of relief. 

  
The cult men were being escorted out in chains as they were slowly taking the recovered prisoners to all return to the capital. It was easiest to take everyone there with the Bifrost and then separate them to return to specific areas if they were well enough to travel. If not, they could easily be taken to medical.    
  
After talking with the heads of the Asgardian warriors, Loki went in search of Ingemar; who was  _ surprisingly _ tending to the wounded on the bridge. Thor was around as Loki raised a brow, so much for his brother staying in the castle.    
  
Ingemar and Loki stayed there until every group of rescued Asgardians were on their way home or headed towards medical. Thor was grinning to the two as he raised his arms. “You were in your first battle Ingemar! Fantastic.” Thor cheered as he tossed his arms around Ingemar and pulled her tightly into a hug.    
  
  
“It went far better than expected.”  Ingemar spoke before she smiled at Thor as he wrapped one of his arms around Loki’s shoulder.    
  
“We must celebrate it.”

  
“Thanks for the thought…” Ingemar began as shook her head and pretended to give herself a sniff. “But not tonight, Thor. I simply wish for a long bath tonight and a quiet meal before resting in an actual bed.”    
  
Thor seemed disappointed before she added. “I am positive that Lady Sif and the Warriors Three may be interested though. They were fantastic today.”    
  
This perked Thor up as he started talking about what she had missed while gone; it was mostly that he had gotten in a drinking contest that ended in a tie. Behind Thor’s back, Ingemar felt Loki grab her hand as the two intertwined their hands; enjoying the nice walk back.   
  
When they reached the castle, Loki sent an illusion of himself to ask an available maid to run a bath in his room with some bath salts before thanking her. The three made their way to report to Odin as they saw him waiting in the Throne Room. Ingemar hesitantly let go of Loki’s hand as Thor removed his arms from their shoulders. The trio bowed to their King, a strange thing but technically still tradition.   
  
Ingemar waited before Odin asked her to report as she started her notes. Although unwritten, it was quite precise for her- just like how her medics were since things needed to be precise to work.”    
  


“Although we believed it to be a way to get slaves, Allfather, it was more than that. It was almost a cult planning to challenge our2 way of life. So, with the ones we could, we have them rounded up in holding now for further discussion.”    
  
Odin seemed to approve of this as he decided to check on these men as he set the three youth to do as they pleased. Ingemar began walking to her room when Loki instead started tugging her to his room. She didn’t argue as he pushed open the door and towards the bath. The tub was steaming with water and smelled floral from the bath salts used.    
  
Ingemar let out a small moan from the idea of getting in the water as she immediately started shedding her outer layers. Loki turned to walk away as Ingemar called out to him. “Are you leaving?”    
  
“I wanted to give you time alone.” Loki spoke as Ingemar laughed.    
  
“Join me. I did miss you after all.” Ingemar replied as Loki decided to just roll with it, not wanting to argue her more that evening as he stripped himself. It could have easily been turned into a lustful moment but both parties were far more interested in each other’s company and letting their aching muscles relax from the hot water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in writing this, I kind of lost my momentum for it a bit but I found it once more after getting my best friend a bunch of the Marvel Movies. We are about 1-2 chapters away from actually getting into the movie territory. 
> 
> I want to thank you all for reading this so much, since I really like sharing my ideas with you guys and will try to find time when I can to continue. If you ready any of my other fics, I'll be trying to update them shortly and add new ones <3

Loki had made a decision quite quickly after Ingemar’s first mission and that was to trust her wholeheartedly which although stressful at first, made the time he had with her far more special and relaxing. It took a few decades but they found a rhythm that worked for the two. Ingemar was currently away trying to help a sick village, which Loki took as his opportunity. He had slunk into the market, having shifted his appearance to come off as far more plain features that were generic in Asgard with grey clothes as to not give away his normal colouring. Loki pretended to be interested in some of the market stalls until he got to the shop he was truly interested in.

After the first mission, Loki had been plagued with a lot of thoughts regarding himself and Ingemar which led him to easily come to a decision. He was able to trust her wholeheartedly, which at the time may have been stressful, ended up in his favor since now he knew that he wanted to be with her. He treasured the moments at which

It was the goldsmith and silversmith. They were a lovely couple that was renowned for making quite a bit of jewellery; especially for the Asgardian royalty. Loki had messaged ahead for a private appointment with them but would rather no one knew. After arriving to the shop, he shut the door, glad to see the windows were already covered by curtains as he dropped the transformation.

“Ah Prince Loki. To what do we owe this pleasure of the meeting?” The goldsmith questioned as she hobbled over. She was quite old, far older than Odin. Loki had heard there was a new apprentice but they were not in sight as he nodded to the silversmith who was not much younger than the Goldsmith working hard at his desk. 

 

“Well, I was hoping to get a ring made.” 

“Any specific type?” 

“Well yes. It is for someone close to me. I want this ring to be perfect. Hence why I came here. ” 

The woman smiled as she raised a brow at him and gestured towards following her in the backroom. It was a small sitting room with a pot of tea and gorgeous wooden chair with navy cushions. Loki sat down as the old woman sat on her own chair.

“So what I am hearing is you would like an engagement ring, yes?” 

Loki stiffened when he heard this. Although, yes that was exactly what he wanted… saying the word made it all that much realer. “Uh- yes. I know it may not typically be a tradition here but Ingemar has mentioned that her father learned specifically how to as a show of his commitment. Ingemar keeps them to this day with all her family heirlooms. I do not have the patience or skill for that, but still would like to do something.” 

“I remember… he was terrible at first but eventually made the ring work but i would still never recommend that career to him.” The woman smiled as she leaned over and patted his knee. “I’ll admit I had not expected this any time soon but I am more than glad to do this. And the wedding rings. Tell me about her.” 

“She’s a healer for Asgard; leading the group with her research but helps with the ill as needed; honestly she spends so much time reading and gathering herbs.” Smiling Loki began to continue getting more excited. “She’s quite shy compared to most but cares for all Asgardians; willing to put herself on the line for them. Loves water and has a sharp side if you cross her.” 

Loki began to continue but was stopped by the Goldsmith holding up a hand and smiled at him. “I see, so something practical and likely modest.” The goldsmith had a smirk on her face as she started moving her pencil over a page. 

“I suppose.” Loki offered knowing he'd much prefer something to show Ingemar was marrying into the Royal bloodline. 

“We wouldn't want it to get in the way during her work after all. In fact you may want to enchant it with protections.”

“Protections?” 

“Yes: after all she will be working with various chemicals and liquids, yes? Gold is strong but still has weaknesses. As does everything in this world.” 

Loki leaned back and relaxed some. Of course, it wasn't as if the Goldsmith would doubt Ingemar… she rarely knew her and if a Prince was saying they're strong well who would question it?

“Of course.” Loki spoke as the Goldsmith handed over the book. Already there was a few sketches. 

“What about something like this?”

\---------

Loki spent a few hours going over the design before he felt content to return home. Even then he was planning on writing tomorrow on if the design was to his pleasure. It was dark out and he felt no need to cloak himself for no one was out. Most at home with their families or at the taverns. As he came back, he noticed that Odin was still with Thor talking over royal duties in a map room. Loki paused as he listened in while cloaking himself. This was strange, and it fascinated him. 

“-as a potential king, you need to know the strategy. Therefore, we will practice chess at least once a week to work on this skill with the additional training.” 

Loki’s stomach dropped as he heard this. Why on Earth was Odin talking about future king traits without him. Deciding he was being dramatic, Loki decided to hold off on the information for a week or so since perhaps Odin was waiting to talk with Loki too.

However, that seemed wrong as Loki found Odin was constantly now pulling Thor away for different things. This annoyed Loki as he spent more time in the library at a corner spot. He was currently curled over a book trying to read as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his body.

“Hello love.” he heard in his ear as Loki smiled, a tension leaving his shoulders as Ingemar rested her head on his. 

“Welcome back my dear.” Loki responded as he shut his book, leaning back in his chair as he basked in the attention. “Is everything done?”

“As much as I could do, yes.” Ingemar mumbled against his hair as he felt the warm breath against his hair; it tickled a bit. “I thought you had lessons at this time of day?” 

Loki sucked in a breath, the stress returning as he let out a deep breath before responding politely. “I think father is focusing on Thor for the moment.” 

“Probably catching your brother up to where you are in your lessons.” 

“Think so?” 

“You do learn quicker than Thor and we both know he acts before thinking.” Ingemar assured him as she stood up. “Now, I must go bathe so I can look presentable for dinner.” Deciding to let loose, Loki stood up as he smirked at the auburn beauty in front of him. Before she could ask what he was planning, Loki threw her over his shoulder and began walking to the room.

“Loki!” Ingemar spoke out in a fit of laughter as she clung to his body as her uncle threw them a glare for being loud as the two headed out of the room. 

“It is a gentleman’s guide to escort a lady to her room.” Loki teased as she burst into laughter once more as they walked past the room Odin and Thor were in as Ingemar gave a small wave before they arrived into Loki’s chambers. Within a few moments, Ingemar was in the water as Loki was stripping to join her. He sunk in the water with a delighted sigh as he leaned his back on Ingemar’s chest.

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you too Loki.” Ingemar spoke as she nuzzled her face against his shoulder as she let out a heavy sigh. “You know, I can’t believe I’m saying it but I miss our lessons. You were fantastic helping me out with my magic.” 

“We can always start those up again.” 

“You’re busy though. Especially preparing to see who’s taking the throne.” 

“I’ll always make time for you.” Teasing, he leaned back. “And I’m sure I could find it in me to boss you around as we spar again.” 

Without a doubt, he could tell she crinkled her nose; knowing that she did not like that aspect. “Do that and I’m drowning you.” Ingemar teased him right back as he laughed. 

\--------------

It was later that year when Loki was interrupted during tea with his mother. 

“Your highness, I'm sorry to interrupt but I highly recommend you both get to the throne room immediately.”

“Why?” 

“Lady Ingemar and Prince Thor are having a disagreement and I'm afraid it'll get physical soon and All Father may not stop it right away.” 

Without waiting, Loki ran down the halls as he heard Ingemar’s voice midway. It was strange to hear such a loud voice coming from her. 

“How dare you speak to the All Father in that tone!” Thor's voice boomed as Loki pushed through to get there soon. 

“I challenge him for I see how wrong this is. Why does it seem fair for us to discuss these matters without the other heir? You're not declared to be next in line yet Thor and so your FATHER should give the same respect to you as your BROTHER. I don’t need to be his partner just to see how this is.” 

“As for the original topic, you need to understand that your method is downright cruel and unusual punishment.” 

“They deserve this!” 

“What on Asgard is going on here?” Loki heard as Frigga stepped in, walking to her husband before sitting down. 

“There's a mysterious ailment that is going through the Frost Giants. I had been giving Thor the chance to strategize a solution but Lady Ingemar heard about this during her last mission and has some different opinions to which she came to discuss.” 

“I see. Thor, what is yours?” 

“We cannot give our resources to the Frost Giants when other groups deserve it more. They've caused nothing but strife for Asgardians through our rule over them.” Thor proudly spoke as he looked at his mother like a child showing off a catch. “Now in fact would be the perfect time to remind them that we are in charge.”

“And Ingemar?”

“Your highness, I simply pointed out that this isn't some scenario that could be redone if Thor is wrong- lives of the worlds we rule and protect over can be at risk. Plus for something like this, shouldn't BOTH princes be included in the discussion or given the same rights. It seems awfully that All Father has been favoring Thor lately; even people on the streets are discussing this. 

I am a healer of Asgard, and i cannot consciously stand by to let the Jotunn die because of an old battle. We've seen time and time again how ruling with fear does NOT work. We wouldn't want the next heir to believe in this method, now do we? After all that could cause many deaths and problems.” Ingemar spoke as she shot Odin a knowing look as Loki raised a brow. 

“If we show the Jotunn we want to help with their crisis, then perhaps we can build a relationship on trust like most of the others are so they don't want to attack us.”

Ingemar crossed her arms as Thor glared at her. “They've done nothing to earn our trust!” 

“We savagely attacked them! As an orphan, I can tell you I'd be just as hesitant to trust those who wiped my family out. Make the first move to help them and we can work on sustaining a future relationship. Do it your way and they’ll rebel after all, we stole one of their prized possessions and their planet is dying because of it.”

“This is different!” 

“I agree with Ingemar.” Loki spoke as he stepped forward. 

“You're saying that since she's your partner.” Thor bit out, angrily. “Have your own thoughts.”

“Unlike you, I can separate my feelings from business. Asgard has been trying to establish peaceful relationships so why should we not do the same with the Fros- Jotunn? Work smarter now. Perhaps we could show them that we want to help them and make a deal to help their world.”

“We shouldn't waste resources.” 

“The healers aren't that busy and if you're that set on it I'll go by myself.” 

“Father you will not send Ingemar alone. She may need support and if there are a few who are still displeased by our actions it isn’t safe.” 

Thor snorted as Ingemar glared at him, before looking at Odin. “Well Father?” 

“After looking at all sides, I think we should send Ingemar to see what we can do to help.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Thor stormed out as Ingemar kept looking forward at Odin. “You've got three days to come out with a solution.” 

“All Father, I need at least a week to diag-” 

“Three days and you may head over tomorrow.” Turning to Loki, he nodded. “Loki we will meet tomorrow. For now I need to speak to Ingemar in private.” 

Loki hesitantly nodded as he went to the hallway as he heard briefly that “what we discuss here may never be spoken to anyone”. 

He raised a brow but knew that Ingemar would not be willing to share the information. Instead, he chose to go see his brother where he hoped he was. Sure enough, Thor had gone to one of the lounge rooms where he was already drinking alcohol. Seeing, his brother, Thor scoffed.

“The little wife send you here?” 

“ ‘ Course not.” Loki remarked as he took a seat beside his brother. “Also she’s not my wife.” 

“Might as well be.” 

“Are you jealous?” Loki teased as he poured himself a drink. 

Thor sighed as he leaned back against the couch. “Maybe. I just find it annoying that Father would listen to her over his own son.” In outrage he threw his nearly empty bottle to the nearby wall as it shattered. Loki cringed. “How did she even know?” 

 

“I think she heard the last time she had been working on people. We aren’t the only ones who have to travel through the Bifrost for various reasons.” Loki tried to hide his smile since he knew Thor wouldn’t like it. “I understand where you’re coming from- after all Father lost his eye there but can we always keep the bad blood?” 

“Yes.” Thor snapped as he grabbed another drink. “Maybe. Why should we start helping them after almost a millennium of not doing it?” 

“A new generation should always work to be better than their predecessors. We are in a time of peace with almost everyone.” Loki reasoned. “I do admit, Ingemar probably should have sat down to discuss it with you first since it seemed that Father was letting you take the lead on these things as of late. Maybe this rushing in action is just from all the years you’ve rubbed off on her.” 

“Me rubbing off on her?” Thor questioned. 

 

“Course. Brother, surely you must see that you are one of her dearest friends. The amount of times she’s privately yelled me out when I go too far with you is more than I could possibly count right now. She’s become far more open lately.” Loki smirked. “Besides, I do need assistance in helping keep your ego in check.”

“Ha! You’re one to talk.” Thor bickered as he smiled. “I’ve seen how you get preening yourself.” 

“Fair.” Loki reasoned as he took a long drink. It seemed like Thor was in a more positive spirit now and starting to come down to reason. There was an awkward silence for a moment before Thor asked. 

“So, she’s really not yet your wife? That makes me feel far better knowing you didn’t forget my invitation for the wedding.” 

“Not yet.” Loki responded, a smirk on his face as he looked down. “I do promise you’d know.” 

Thor took a moment to gasp as he pointed his hand to Loki. “You’re planning on formally asking her soon, aren’t you? Aren’t you!?” He was grinning ear to ear. 

“Please do lower your voice.” Loki hissed as he slapped his brother’s arm. “I still haven’t even formally talked to her family about this, or ours. Let alone the formal discussions about dowry.” 

“You don’t need a dowry, though.” 

“It’s still the proper procedure. I’m trying to keep things to the letter while adding her family traditions.” 

“Family traditions?” 

“Her father custom made her mother’s rings to show just how willing he’d learn something else for her. Ingemar loved this story and then was in Midgard and heard of some Archduke making a ring to show the engagement and wouldn’t stop going on about it. So I’m going in that direction.” 

Thor was smiling as he leaned over. “You’re serious about this.” 

“I am.” 

“About time, brother. Honestly, I thought i was going to have to ask mother to try and prod you. You’ve basically been glued at the hip for your whole life. Many people were starting to wonder if your relationship was a ruse.” 

“Asgardians live long lives and we did only start our relationships in our early years. Half the people would say we are rushing into things if we were to get together now.” 

“But if you’re happy, then celebrate your happiness.” 

“You’re not worried about being a third wheel, are you?” 

“Course not. If I was, I’d tell you.” That was the truth since Thor was very vocal about all of his issues. Smiling Loki pulled his brother into a one armed hug. 

“You do know I would include you in that, right? Just because you aren’t likely to ever settle down doesn’t mean we won’t stop being brothers and close.” 

Thor laughed as he hugged onto Loki while grinning. “Of course, and you are going to name your first child after me, right?” 

“In your dreams.” 

\------------------

It was late in the evening, nearing midnight as Ingemar decided to walk towards the Bifrost. The conversation with Odin weighed heavily on her but not nearly as much as the one with Thor. He was so upset with her and it bothered Ingemar greatly. They rarely fought this seriously. She ran a hand through her hair before tugging her jacket closer to her. Although it wasn’t cold quite yet, it would be when she arrived on Jotunheim. Odin had told her she could head over tomorrow and decided that it would be best to come over right at midnight to begin. 

Heimdall had already been aware so he was going to meet her there; after all he guided the area constantly with his support only coming during his chosen break times; which were far and few between. 

As she was walking, she heard a voice calling to her. Glancing back, she noticed Thor running towards her as she slowed down.

“Ingemar-” 

“Thor if you are going to try and convince me to not go, you can stop now or I will throw you into the lake.” 

“That’s not your style.” 

“No, it’s yours and I will use it against you. After all, we both know who’s at an advantage around all this water.” 

“I just came to talk.” Ingemar raised a brow as she gestured for him to continue. “I realized that we both could have handled today better. I just think about how we had to force the Frost Giants into peace after they tried attacking Midgard and it makes me doubt them. We had gotten word but it just felt like a trap.”

“Well if it is, then that’s my mistake and I’ll listen to you next time.” Ingemar responded. “But I just will not sit by and let someone suffer for our pride.” 

Thor nodded slowly as he smiled at her. “If you’d like I’ll come-” 

“No, All Father requested that it was for me and me alone.” Ingemar spoke. “I need to go; it’s nearing midnight and i want all the time possible. We can talk more about this.” 

Ingemar turned around as she went into the Bifrost.

“Ingemar wait!” Thor called out as she glanced back. “Be careful. I hate when Loki is all upset. He gets moody and unpredictable. It’s annoying on a good day. Worse if you’re hurt.” 

Ingemar chuckled as she nodded and headed out. When she passed through the Bi-Frost she was immediately in front of the ruler of Jotunheim as she tensed up. The giants were much larger than her as she immediately bowed. “King Laufey.” 

“State your presence Asgardian.” he asked, with spears and other weapons pointed at her. 

“My name is Ingemar, I am one of the prime healers in Asgard. I heard you have an ailment spreading through your citizens and offer my assistance.” 

“How do I know Odin hadn’t sent you to kill them?” he hissed, leaning closer. 

“All Father Odin would have sent more if that were the case. I had to fight to get the right to come here. Please, I was only given three days and if you were to think that I am against you, you may do what you may with me.” Ingemar knew it sounded like a plea as she gestured to her bag. “I will run everything through your own healers but please let me help.” 

 

Laufey seemed to consider it as he yanked the bag from her and rifled through it. Taking a moment he looked at her. “Fine. But you must test ALL medicines on yourself.” 

Ingemar nodded. “Of course. Now please, show me the way.” 

\------------

The healers were at first hesitant on Jotunheim of Ingemar but as they discussed everything, a small sense of trust began to form. They were a lot of pinpoint bleeding around where hair follicles were, everyone mentioned that there were lots of pain, especially when moving. Tiring easily and unable to keep food down for one way or another. Some of the worse off had been losing teeth, bulging eyes with scaley skin that was bruising and bleeding in between the layers. She had seen this before but didn’t realize this right away. After all, this was on Midgard. It was the evening of the second day as she leaned back on her heels while staring up at the most common healer she had been speaking with.

“Cassius, what is your diet like lately?” 

“Very poor. Our main foods are starting to grow less and less. Mainly meats and dried foods.” 

Ingemar nodded as she let out a sigh. “Okay, I think I have a solution.” Looking for water, she found a small puddle as she moved her hand over it until it shimmered. It seemed to direct her to where Frigga was, likely her tea pot. 

“Ingemar?” 

“My lady, apologies for interrupting you but this is important. The Frost Giants are dealing with the Midgardian disease, Scurvy. Due to their planet deteriorating, they’ve lost many plants that would sustain them. I have an idea for a long term solution but first I NEED supplies brought here to treat them.” 

“Ingemar? What you do you need?” She heard, knowing it was Loki’s voice as a bit of his hair poked into the puddle. Cassius watched in curiosity. 

“Send as much citrus fruits as you can and green vegetables. Go to the Healer’s storage and the fifth box on the second shelf will have these bottles of liquids and tablets. Send them all to me.” 

“Okay, anything else?” 

“Do that first. Then convince Odin I need to stay here at least another two days after the set time.” Ingemar’s head was starting to spin as she closed the call; just in time since she noticed that a bit of blood was dripping from her nose.

“Scurvy?” Cassius asked as Ingemar sat on the snow and nodded. 

“Bodies need certain vitamins to remain healthy; without these we deteriorate. It seems that due to the rough change in your diet, everyone is being affected by this. We’ll see in two days people feeling better but it could take a few weeks.” Standing up, she smiled. “If you could direct me to Laufey, please.” 

Cassius led her there as she bowed to the King. “Your updates, Asgardian?” 

“I think I found the solution and the resources should be here soon.” Ingemar spoke as she began explaining everything to the king. Including her solution. She would bring viable soil from Asgard to make a large greenhouse or two. This way, plant life could grow there without contamination from the dying earth. Ingemar wanted to figure out what it was exactly that Odin took that was causing everything. She was too afraid to ask Laufey though, for it was a tense subject. 

A few hours later, the gateway opened as Loki was the first to appear as he came over to Ingemar, carrying a bag. “Are you okay?” He immediately asked as Ingemar rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Of course.” She took the bag before directing the following Asgardians to follow her to the infirmary area. They set down all the crates as Ingemar shooed them all back to head to Asgard. Loki seemed to hang back as Ingemar sighed. 

“I’ll be fine.” he wrapped a hand around her waist as she sighed and nuzzled closer to him, hands resting on his chest.

“I want to stay around just to give an extra hand and then talk with Laufey to hear what are his top priorities before returning back.” 

‘Please behave.” Loki offered her a simple smile as she raised an eyebrow and sighed. “Go on, do your thing. Just let me know when we have to flee.” 

“Darling, have a little more faith in me then that.” he teased as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before heading away. Ingemar got focused. Deciding to first give everyone a round of either drops or the small tablets as she worked out based on the average weight and information Cassius gave her to decide the dosage size. She showed Cassius how to make the drops and tablets through citrus fruit, while working on dispensing the vegetables through the area with help of some of the other Jotuns. 

She was far more at ease when Loki returned, everything seeming okay as he gave help where he could. When the two days hit, she would admit she was exhausted from being awake the entire time and rushing around without giving her magic a chance to properly replenish. Loki had been about ready to drag her to take a nap and force her to eat when they heard the good news. Cassius was pleased to say that some of the aching was going away and that it seemed to be doing well. 

Smiling, Ingemar nodded at her, afraid to shake her hand due to the freezing property since although she was sure it could be controlled, Ingemar wasn’t taking the risk. “I’m glad to hear that. I’ll come check in about two weeks from now to check in.” 

Loki immediately began shooing her to a safe zone as Ingemar dragged him back over to Laufey. 

“Asgardians.” He spoke, as he let out a small clicking of his tongue. “It seems that you truly are helping my people so I give you alone thanks for this. But please know, this was likely caused by your leader.” 

“I am aware. I will bring it up to Odin about this.” Ingemar spoke. “The people should not suffer forever for the history.” 

With that, Loki excused them as they came back to Asgard. The moment they got back, Ingemar felt the exhaustion kicking in as Loki caught her from stumbling out as she let out a yawn. 

“Come now dear, we still have a fair bit of a walk to go.” 

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” Doubtful, Loki rolled his eyes before grabbing her and scooping her up. 

“Loki, putmedown.” Ingemar spoke through her yawn, before nuzzling against Loki’s shoulder. She may have verbally said it but her body was more than content in that location as Loki walked without stopping.

“You’ve done a lot, my dear. Rest.” Ingemar muttered something under her breath as she dozed off on his shoulder.


End file.
